


Disappear

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, DamiDick, DamiTim - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jaytim - Freeform, Other, TimDick - Freeform, TimJay - Freeform, brucedick - Freeform, brujay - Freeform, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 蝙蝠家乱交系列之二，纯开车，纯脑洞，纯OOC，没有设定，没有逻辑，没有伦理迪克，杰森，提姆性转杰西卡保留着一个习惯，然而全家人都默许并保护着她的这个习惯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠家乱交车【除了韦恩父子】  
> 全系列第二部  
> 不接受的不要看  
> 本篇迪克，杰森，提姆性转  
> 主CP为Brujay和Damitim，已经确立关系，然而依然是乱炖
> 
> 关于人物名字：  
> Rachel Mary "Rac" Grayson  
> 蕾切尔·玛丽·“瑞可”·格雷森  
> Jassica Petra "Jessie" Todd  
> 杰西卡·佩特拉·“杰西”·陶德  
> Albertina Jacqueline "Tina" Drake-Wayen  
> 阿尔贝蒂娜·杰奎琳·“蒂娜”·德雷克-韦恩
> 
> 关于人物年龄：  
> 布鲁斯：51  
> 迪克/蕾切尔：35  
> 杰森/杰西卡：27  
> 提姆/蒂娜：25  
> 达米安：18

杰西卡回家住已经有一段时间了。自从她和布鲁斯正式开始交往后，她开始频繁回庄园，去年春天的时候终于搬了进来，和他们一起度过了圣诞节和新年。  
如今又到了新的一年的春天。  
“我回来了。你好，庄园。”  
她一回到家就把高跟鞋踢掉，穿着丝袜踩在地上，把手提包扔在扶手椅上，散开头发，走到厨房去看看有没有什么东西可以吃。布鲁斯从楼梯上下来，看着她踮着脚溜到厨房，拿出饼干罐开始吃饼干，一双美足穿着丝袜踩在厨房微凉的瓷砖地面上。  
“杰西。”  
“怎么了？”  
“说过很多次了，不要穿着袜子到处走。”  
“干嘛，你还要管这个？”  
“再凉到肚子疼我可不管你。”  
“那你不管个试试。”杰西卡手一撑台面，坐在了料理台上，晃着双腿吃着饼干。“从现在起你不要管我。”  
“到时候你又要疼到打滚了。”布鲁斯把她抱起来往卧室走。“还是说你希望多来几次中和一下？”  
“色老头子。”杰西卡亲了他一脸饼干渣。“不过我喜欢。”  
晚餐前杰西卡在布鲁斯房里洗了个澡，然后看了会儿书，阿尔弗雷德叫她去吃饭，她换了身衣服出去了。  
她进了蕾切尔的房间。  
“嗨，瑞可。”她对着空房间说。“吃饭了，阿尔弗雷德在叫你了。”  
今天她又是最后一个下来的。所有人都已经习惯了，毕竟她本来就有和家具说话的习惯，有时候总是比别人拖沓一点。  
“我今天想吃冰激凌。”杰西卡坐下说。  
“你每次想吃第二天都会来生理期。”蒂娜戳着盘子里的食物，旁边达米安看不下去了，拿过她的盘子给她切成小块。“自从你回来住，我们的日期就越来越近了。”  
“嗯，一到那日子两个人都疼在床上起不来。”达米安嘲笑着，把盘子放回蒂娜面前。“一个天天光着脚满处走，一个天天睡觉不盖被子。”  
“高跟鞋很难受的好吗小鬼。”  
“你这点和她差多了。”  
“我本来就比她高才不用穿高跟鞋，再说谁让那地方只能穿正装去的，我脚还疼呢。”  
“大红，你这么说我突然心里一凉。”蒂娜说。“我也天天穿高跟鞋。”  
“穿三分跟的矮子也好意思说穿高跟鞋。你穿鞋都没有一米六八。”  
“我祝你这次比我疼。”  
“不可能的。”杰西卡扮了个鬼脸。“老头子会解决这个问题的。”  
蒂娜用手肘撞了下达米安，达米安摊了摊手：“你要是想怀孕我没意见，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
噗！杰西卡差点把果汁喷出来。  
“我不是这个意思！”蒂娜大叫，生气地看向达米安。“达米安你故意的对不对！”  
“没错啊，生了孩子你就不疼了，还有十个月不用被生理期困扰呢，多好。”达米安不为所动，切着盘子里的豆制品。“不要太任性，阿尔贝蒂娜，你体质天生这样我也没办法。”  
蒂娜想把叉子摔在达米安脸上。要是以前的时候她早就这么做了，现在她却舍不得了，虽然她知道达米安一定会接住飞过来的叉子。  
“我疼是因为之前在俄罗斯太冷了。”杰西卡把自己盘子里的东西吃完，擦了擦嘴。“现在回来了，过两个月就好了。”  
“哈？杰西你这个叛变革命的女人！”  
“叫小恶魔努努力，你也不疼。”杰西卡拿起之前丢在一旁的手包上了楼。“不疼的秘诀就是多干，加油啊达米安。”  
“杰西卡·陶德！”  
杰西卡哼着歌上楼，进了蕾切尔的房间，把衣服一脱往床上一趴，从手提包里找出几瓶指甲油，拿起那瓶法拉利红的开始涂指甲。  
“嘿，瑞可，你看这个颜色还可以吧？”  
没有人回答她。杰西卡等指甲油干透，甩了甩手，仔细端详起来。她喜欢这个红色，纯正而热烈，就像她一样。不过说实话她从指甲油到头罩到摩托车似乎都是这个红色，也不知道是她执着还是她就是喜欢法拉利红。  
当她涂到第三枚指甲的时候，蒂娜进来了。  
“我要的颜色呢？”  
杰西卡用下巴指了指旁边的几瓶指甲油，蒂娜拿起那瓶橙红色的，拧开瓶盖，涂在指甲上试了试。  
“挺好看。”  
“那当然。”杰西卡吹了吹气，让指甲干得更快。“她喜欢的牌子，肯定好。”  
“……你还买蓝色了？”  
“当然啦，瑞可要的。”  
蒂娜沉默了会儿，把自己的衣服也脱掉，现在她和杰西卡一样，只穿着内衣和内裤，趴在床上翘着腿涂指甲油。  
“你还是给她买了。”  
“为什么不？”杰西卡回答的十分自然。“她说喜欢，我就一起买回来了。”  
“我这只手完工啦。”杰西卡爬起来，把手伸远了看看。“怎么样，瑞可，小红？”  
“女孩们，你们都在这儿呢。”布鲁斯打开门，走了进来。“涂指甲？”  
“等涂完了，去揍人。”杰西卡开始涂右手，抬起眼看了下布鲁斯。“还是说你来？”  
“……我来吧。”  
布鲁斯接过指甲油瓶子，给杰西卡的右手涂指甲油。他已经有好一段时间没做过这种事了，不过还好，他没有涂坏。  
“脚伸出来。”  
杰西卡乖乖伸出脚，布鲁斯捧着她的脚给她涂指甲油，等到干透在她的脚背上轻轻吻了一下。  
“很熟练嘛，老头子。”  
“以前时不时就要做，学会了。”布鲁斯把指甲油瓶子拧好，杰西卡伸出双臂，他把她抱了起来。“蒂娜，我们先回去了，我帮你叫达米安过来。”  
“我才不信那个恶魔会帮我涂指甲油呢。”蒂娜哼哼着，把左手小指的指甲涂好，爬起来把那瓶蓝色的指甲油放在蕾切尔的梳妆台上，对着镜子发了会儿愣。  
“怎么了？终于发现自己的A罩杯实在太小了？”达米安靠在门口说。“还是说你在等我看你新买的内衣。”  
“……没。”她按了按额头。“杰西又给她买了新的东西，一瓶指甲油。”  
达米安走进去，拿起那瓶蓝色的指甲油看了看，放回梳妆台的角落里。“是她喜欢的颜色。”他说。“看这一堆，她可没少给蕾切尔带东西回来。”  
“她逛个街买个菜都要买点什么回来，上次去买首饰也是，布鲁斯还多买了一套给她的。”蒂娜拉开抽屉，那套蓝宝石首饰放在抽屉里，没有人用过，蒙了薄薄一层灰。“她什么都在买双份。”  
“……阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“我想她。”她拿起梳妆台上倒扣着的相框，那年圣诞节达米安还只有十岁，蕾切尔把他抱在怀里，固定在最中央，他们全家人穿着丑到爆的圣诞毛衣挤进镜头里拍了这样一张蠢得要命的照片，结果这照片一直放在蕾切尔的房间里。“我想她，达米安。”

 

“你喜欢红色吗？”  
“为什么这么问。”  
“因为我觉得你喜欢蓝色。”  
杰西卡翻了个身，托着下巴翘起腿看着布鲁斯。  
“我喜欢，但我也喜欢红色。”  
“喜欢哪个更多点？”  
“都一样。”  
布鲁斯揉揉她的卷发，把她按在床上亲吻。杰西卡的双手抱着布鲁斯的后背，新涂了红色指甲油的双手在他的后背上抓出一道道红色的痕迹。  
“你喜欢这样？”布鲁斯把杰西卡漂亮但没多少布料的蕾丝内裤拨弄到一边，插进去两根手指，来回抽插着。“喜欢我指奸你？”  
“呜……”杰西卡用力抓着枕头，抬起腰让布鲁斯进得更加深入。“是的……呜……布鲁斯，再深点……”  
“想要我操你吗？”  
“不要……还不到……”她喘息着扭动身体，发出低声的呻吟。“要你的手指……布鲁斯，你的手指……啊呜——呜，嗯……”  
“这样？”  
“是的……呜……就是这样……啊，啊啊……”  
“要我用力点吗？”  
“要……呜……布鲁斯，啊啊！布鲁斯！嗯啊啊——呜……好棒，啊，你的手指——嗯啊——”  
“我摸到你的子宫口了。”  
“啊啊……进去，快进去——呜呃！嗯哼——你好会弄——”  
“要什么进去？”  
“啊啊——手指！老二！什么都行！”杰西卡用手捂住脸，她快流眼泪了。“操我！用什么操我都——呜咿——操你妈布鲁斯——好大……”  
布鲁斯下身顶撞了一下，杰西卡的身体弹了起来，他抓住杰西卡的腰快速抽插，干得她高声浪叫，连骂人的功夫都没有。  
“啊啊啊——干——干我！干我！快操我！呜呃呃——啊啊——呜——”布鲁斯抬着她的下半身，她用肩膀支撑着上半身，腰背向上挺，整个人弓了起来。“用力！哈啊！就这样！啊啊！再深点！再用力点！进来，快进来——哈啊啊——进来……呜……”  
“我进来了，你的子宫口浅，我已经进来了。”他亲吻着杰西卡，下身不停操弄。“感觉到了吗，我在你身体里——在你的子宫里。”  
“布鲁斯！啊啊——布鲁斯！”杰西卡大叫起来，她快高潮了，说起来她好像是最容易高潮的一个，因为她的子宫口是最浅的。“到了，到了啊啊——布鲁斯！布鲁斯——呜啊啊啊——”  
“我感觉到你出水了。”布鲁斯搅动着涌出的爱液，加速冲撞。“又热又暖，特别舒服。”  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
“我在，杰西。”布鲁斯加速捣弄几下，射在杰西卡的身体里，一把抱住她，她的手立刻缠了上来。“我在，我在。”  
“快说爱我……布鲁斯……”杰西卡双腿夹在他的腰上磨蹭着。“我爱你……我爱你……”  
“我爱你，杰西，我爱你。”他亲吻杰西卡的嘴唇，夺走她的呼吸，紧紧抱住她。“我在这里。”  
“我爱你，布鲁斯……”杰西卡抱着他轻声说。“爱你……瑞可……”


	2. Chapter 2

自从杰西卡搬回庄园，她就不再回自己的房间住了，虽然一些东西还放在原处，比如一些书和中学时的吉他。她和布鲁斯开始交往之后理所应当的住进了主卧。  
“你的头发越来越长了。”  
“是吗？”杰西卡回头看了看自己的头发，黑色卷发垂到后背中间，蒂娜在帮她抹弹力素。“差不多也该去修剪一下了。你不留长吗？”  
“每天帮你打理头发都费劲，我才不要留长。”蒂娜扔掉梳子。“我要是跟你似的弄一头长卷毛，就达米安的风格，不用一个月就能给我拔秃了。”  
“我还以为一个十八岁的小男孩在床上没这么狂野呢。”  
“拜托，他十岁的时候就已经是猛兽了，你又不是不知道。”  
“你这小身板居然受得住。”杰西卡上下打量蒂娜，一把抓在她的胸前。“还是这么小，你这胸他也没给你揉大，手艺不行。”  
“杰西卡·陶德我要揍你了啊！D杯了不起是吗！”  
女孩子的打打闹闹无非就是你拽我内衣我摸你乳房，他们穿着睡衣衣冠不整地从主卧嘻嘻哈哈打闹着跑出来，赤脚踩在地板上，红色和橙红色的指甲油称着皮肤更加白皙。达米安从房里出来时就看到两个笨蛋姐姐在走廊里你摸我我摸你打成一团，内衣带子都从肩膀上滑下来了。  
虽然其中一个是他女朋友。  
“你俩干嘛呢？脱内衣大赛？”  
“达米安！达米安快帮帮我——”蒂娜被杰西卡挠痒挠得哈哈直笑，上气不接下气。“快——阻止她！哈哈哈哈——”  
“好了，陶德，住手。”达米安十分淡定地把蒂娜只有一米六五的娇小身体抱进怀里，然后把杰西卡推开。  
“得了吧蝙蝠崽，你看她胸还这么小，你到底有没有给她好好揉揉。”  
“揉了，我各种方法都试了，她这是天生的，我也没办法了，等她生了孩子可能还有点希望。”  
“胸大了不起是吗！”蒂娜尖叫。

 

蒂娜也不知道为什么到最后她会和达米安在一起。他们原本就是一对冤家，放在一起肯定会爆炸那种，然而八年后她却能倚在达米安的怀里玩手机游戏，还能容忍达米安在她全身抚摸着喂她吃东西，或者说她现在很享受这一刻。布鲁斯已经退休，达米安接班成为了蝙蝠侠，他们一起消磨这样的空闲时间的机会已经很少了。自打达米安十六岁后他们这段关系就开始了，也不知道为什么就十分自然地成为了男女朋友。虽然这些年她和达米安这个小恶魔——现在是大恶魔了——的感情已经好了很多，不再是那种靠近三英尺两个人都要爆炸的关系，但是发展出爱来也真的是让她也不明白。  
归根结底全部的事情可能都是当初那事。  
“你还要饼干吗？”  
“不要了，我快吃不下晚饭了。”蒂娜摇摇头，达米安把最后一块饼干塞进自己嘴里，嚼了嚼咽下去，伸手揽住蒂娜的腰看他全神贯注地在那里玩跑酷游戏。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“嘘，达米安，等一下。”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“说了等一下——”  
达米安一把把她按倒在沙发上，手机滚到茶几下面，蒂娜面朝上被达米安按住不能动态，他接近两米的身高和超过二百磅的体重让她无法反抗。“我不说第三次，阿尔贝蒂娜，你清楚。”  
“你要干嘛？”  
“那个游戏那么好玩？”  
“你居然吃一个游戏的醋。”  
“你的眼睛从今天下午就没离开过那个手机。”达米安抬起她的下巴，凑近了碰触她的嘴唇。“现在我要你看着我。”  
“大恶魔。”蒂娜轻轻揽住他的脖颈，主动亲上去。  
“恶魔长大了，需要更多的祭品了。”达米安把舌头伸进蒂娜的口腔，双手扯掉她那条居家连衣裙，拽掉她的内衣，温热的手掌揉捏着蒂娜的乳房。“陶德说的可真没错，你的胸也太小了，刚刚能握住。”  
“那你去找大胸的啊。”  
“对我来说足够了。”达米安亲吻她的鼻尖，俯下身舔弄她的乳房。“这个家里有两个大胸女人了，你是唯一一个不一样的。”  
“呜……达米安……”蒂娜的身体颤抖起来，她的乳尖被达米安舔得湿漉漉的，乳头硬了起来，他用牙齿轻轻咬着，她发出一阵呻吟。  
“达米安，别咬……嗯啊……哈啊……嗯……”  
“这不是很舒服吗？”  
“……轻一点……”  
“我当然会轻一点。”达米安亲了亲她，继续舔她另一边的乳房，用手揉捏挤压着，把那A罩杯的胸部完全握在手里，给蒂娜更多的快感。“你知道，也就只有这么多了。”  
“我要是哪天死了……不是在外面壮烈牺牲了，就是被你干死了。”蒂娜吸了吸鼻子，把一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，达米安开始亲吻她的大腿内侧，抚摸她的下体。“你开始流水了。”达米安说，轻轻把手指插进去。蒂娜深吸口气，她知道达米安的温柔表现基本上已经结束了，接下来她得做好准备——被这个快两米的恶魔操死的准备。  
“你准备好了吗？”达米安抽出手指，解开腰带，蒂娜能感觉到那根阴茎顶在她的花穴上，正试图挤进来。“我要操你了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“你都开始进来了还这么说——呜啊！”达米安突然一下插到底，她惊叫一声。“达米安！你这太——呜啊啊啊——呀啊啊——”  
“我还以为你习惯我的风格了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安撑住沙发，下身用力顶弄。“毕竟我们也做了那么多次了，但你每次都好像要吓死。”  
“你以为你的尺寸很小吗！”蒂娜努力抬腰，让达米安进入得更顺畅，双手环住他的脖颈吊在他身上。“你这个大恶魔！你看看我的肚子！”  
“不就是被顶起来了。”  
“什么叫不就是被顶起来了——呜——啊啊！操，达米安——咿啊啊啊——轻点！轻点！我受不了——轻点啊啊啊——”  
“每次都这样我还以为你习惯了。”达米安按住那颗乱晃的脑袋，亲了一口蒂娜布满细汗的额头。“你喜欢不是吗？”  
“轻点！轻点——”蒂娜叫得声嘶力竭。“轻点啊啊啊——呜呜——轻点达米安！求你了轻点——我受不了——”  
“每次都这么说最后还不是每次都和我做。”达米安摇摇头，蒂娜的体型对他来说的确娇小了些，如果他身下的女人现在有一米八可能还不至于喊得这么厉害。不过他不在乎，反正除了她和蒂娜，他对别人已经没兴趣了，更何况要是真不要做，蒂娜早就一拳揍过来了。  
“你轻点啊——我的肚子都要被你顶穿了——”  
“不会的，你喜欢。”  
“达米安！达米安！你他妈不是人你！你是恶魔！”蒂娜很少这么咒骂，除了做爱时达米安快把她逼疯的时候。“哈啊啊——我不行了！我真的……呜呜呜……达米安，达米安——”  
“我在，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安捧着她的脸亲吻着，蒂娜又被他干哭了，她每次都会哭。“我在这里，你应该适应得差不多了，叫出来吧。”  
“……就……轻一点……”蒂娜低声啜泣着，达米安放轻了一点力度，她发出一声咕哝，松手躺回沙发上，小声呻吟起来。  
“这样吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”她晃着腰，让达米安继续。“这里……舒服……”  
“这里？”  
“嗯哈！呜——嗯——”她抓紧靠垫，然而靠垫掉了下去，她只好抓住达米安的手臂。“就——那里！呜啊啊！好厉害！达米安！达米安——呜呜轻点！你又——”  
“你适应了，亲爱的阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安舔了舔嘴唇，现在才是他火力全开的时候，蒂娜在他身下又哭又叫，因为他在干她，她全身都因为快感而颤抖。“你爱这种做爱，对不对？”  
“啊啊！太深了！达米安！太深了！”蒂娜看着自己的肚子被顶起来一块，好像随时能破掉一样。“你顶的太深了——呜哦哦——”  
“你很舒服。”  
“呜呜……是，超级舒服……呃啊！太用力了！达米安！达米安——”  
“我在你的子宫里，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安的声音听起来有点可怕，令人颤栗。“我要把你的子宫都顶青。”  
“不不不——达米安啊啊——”她抓紧达米安的肩膀想把他推开，但他的块头实在是太大了，粗暴野性的性爱让她毫无还手之力。“达米安！达米安！我要坏了！我真的要坏了！啊啊啊——”  
“不要想，阿尔贝蒂娜，你哪里也去不了。”  
“达米安！达米安！”她搭在沙发背上的那条腿都抽搐起来，高潮临近，这种狂风暴雨一样的性爱每次都以好像吵架的形式开始，但她从来不讨厌。“操我！呜啊啊——马上就——马上——达米安！呜呜——”  
高潮的时候达米安一把抱住她吻了上去，尖叫被堵住变成了鸣叫，花穴里涌出大量温热的爱液，浇在达米安的阴茎上。  
“看你多喜欢。”达米安放开她，抱住她轻轻抚摸着。“接下来你要怎么办？”  
“……继续吧……”蒂娜抓紧他的肩膀，把脸埋进他的肩膀里。“继续，达米安……再来一次。”  
“回头要让潘尼沃斯联系清洁公司洗沙发了。”达米安又动了起来。“你把这里弄得一塌糊涂，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“怪谁啊！”  
“你这淫荡的身体。”  
他吻了上去，蒂娜哼哼唧唧的，他们又开始了新的一轮性爱。


	3. Chapter 3

“早上好，瑞可。”睡眼惺忪的杰西卡在给了布鲁斯一个早安吻后来到蕾切尔的房间，抓着有点凌乱的卷发，伸了个懒腰。“今天我要给你一个惊喜。”  
布鲁斯跟在她后面，什么也没说。等到杰西卡关上门，又转身抱了抱他，贴在他身上撒娇。  
自那之后杰西卡便把头发留长了，但她烫了卷发，额前的一绺白发依然在。阿尔弗雷德的年纪也大了，她正在帮阿尔弗雷德准备早餐。  
在回到庄园后，她接手了打理庄园的工作，蒂娜有时候会说她越来越像这个家的女主人了，杰西卡撇撇嘴不说话，依然在擦着地板。  
“……我才不是呢。”她嘟囔着。“本来就不应该是。”  
“可是你现在的确是，杰西卡。”  
“布鲁斯，你知道，我也知道，她才是。”杰西卡叹了口气，擦布鲁斯脚底下那块地板。“因为她我们才在一起……才变成一家人。”  
“杰西卡。”布鲁斯从背后抱住她，轻轻抚摸她的头发。“别想了，杰西卡，我爱的是你，别想了。”  
“那边坐下去，你又把我刚拖的地板踩脏了。”  
下午时候她出门了一趟，傍晚才回来，直接进了蕾切尔的房间，锁上门，晚饭也不吃，也不出门。  
“……又来了？”蒂娜看着餐桌，杰西卡的餐点摆在桌上，她一直没有出来。“今天几号？”  
“……她的生日。”达米安把一块胡萝卜塞进嘴里。“不要去管她，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“……就让她一个人呆着吧。”布鲁斯说。  
杰西卡在蕾切尔的房间里点燃熏香蜡烛，把高跟鞋脱掉扔在门口，打开唱片机，放进一张黑胶唱片，她选择了《卡门》的夜曲，然后在酒杯里倒了两杯威士忌，拿着其中一个杯子坐在床边，低头看了一会儿地板，一口气喝干杯子里的酒。  
“生日快乐，瑞可。”她对只有她一个人的房间说。“你今年三十六了，又老了一岁，你有没有再多一条皱纹呢？”  
她打开桌上的蛋糕盒，里面放着一个小巧的慕斯蛋糕，上面写着“蕾切尔·格雷森生日快乐”。她切开蛋糕，放在两个盘子里，自己拿起一块吃了起来。  
“还挺好吃的。”她舔了舔沾在手指上的奶油。“你最喜欢的那家甜品店，我今天忙着打扫卫生没空给你做蛋糕，买了一个你最喜欢的——你一定很喜欢吃对不对？”  
她吃掉蛋糕，拿起酒瓶子咕咚咕咚喝下半瓶威士忌，拿起一个礼物盒，里面是一瓶香水，昙花的香味，她觉得很适合蕾切尔。  
“生日礼物！”她笑着把香水瓶放在梳妆台上。“哈哈！惊喜吗？特别适合你，我保证！要知道我的审美可比你好多了！”  
她把衬衫扣子解开，扔在地上，包臀短裙脱下来，扯掉丝袜，只穿着内衣，看着镜子里的自己，卷发有点乱，手里拿着半瓶威士忌。  
“快和你的一样长了。”她摸着自己的发梢。“嗯……我觉得卷发也不错呀，我就先烫了试试，但是总觉得会不会太显老啦……”  
她咕咚咕咚把剩下的威士忌灌下去，丢掉瓶子，趴在蕾切尔的床上，伸展四肢，然后翻了个身。酒精让她有点渴，于是她摇摇晃晃地打开门，出去找水喝。  
“陶德？”  
“哎呀，蝙蝠崽。”杰西卡觉得眼前的一切晃得厉害，扶着墙踉跄着扑到达米安怀里。“有水吗，我好渴……”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安扭头叫到，蒂娜弹出头，他把醉醺醺的杰西卡塞给她。“给她披个毯子，我去给她拿水。”  
“蒂娜，小红，你听我说。”达米安一走，杰西卡就抓着蒂娜往床上躺。“她今天过生日，三十六啦，我看见她又多了一条皱纹，我们又可以嘲笑她啦！”  
“嗯，我知道。”蒂娜找出一条薄毯给她披上。“你和她吃蛋糕了？”  
“嗯哼。就——我们两个，羡慕吧？哼哼，就我和她……我们两个……”  
“别在这儿睡。”达米安拿着一杯水过来，杰西卡接过杯子咕咚咕咚喝掉，往床上一躺就睡了过去。  
“……看来是醒不了了，你把她送回去吧。”  
“啧。”  
达米安抱起杰西卡，往主卧走，把她扔在床上就出去了，路过蕾切尔的卧室时发现布鲁斯在里面。  
“父亲？”  
“啊，你也来了？”布鲁斯吹熄蜡烛，打开台灯，温暖的黄色光芒照亮了卧室的角落。“来帮忙收拾一下。”  
达米安低头看着脚边的衣服和酒瓶子，默默捡起来，抱出去丢进洗衣篮，然后把酒瓶垃圾桶，又回到房间里。  
“还有别的事情吗，父亲？”  
“……你要吃蛋糕吗，达米安？”  
父子两人坐在床边吃着慕斯蛋糕，谁也没说话。之后布鲁斯挥挥手让他出去，自己收拾盘子。他用余光瞥见布鲁斯眼里的水光，端着最后一块蛋糕出去了。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。”他把蛋糕递给蒂娜。“蕾切尔的生日蛋糕。”  
“……她三十六了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
蒂娜结果蛋糕，小口吃起来。达米安揉揉她的头发，轻轻叹了口气。  
“时间过得真快。”他说。  
“是啊，真快。”蒂娜含糊不清地说。“你都长那么高了，从小恶魔变成大恶魔了。”  
“我还真想让她看看我有多高。”  
“我觉得你还会再长。”蒂娜用脚踩了踩他的腿，橙红色的指甲油显得她的脚十分漂亮。“你该去工作了，蝙蝠侠。”

 

杰西卡在床上睡得不省人事，布鲁斯进门后只闻到她身上一股酒气，脱了她的内衣抱她去洗澡，洗到一半的时候她就醒了。  
“醒了？”布鲁斯正给她擦洗身体。“你喝了一整瓶？”  
“瑞可喝了半杯……嗯……剩下的我都喝了。”她摸了摸太阳穴。“布鲁斯，我有点头疼。”  
“你喝太多了。”  
“有吗？我以前可是一瓶下去都没事……”  
“你很久没喝那么多酒了，杰西。”  
“布鲁斯，我和瑞可谁的胸比较大？”她突然改变了话题。  
“……你的稍微大一点。”  
“摸起来有区别吗？”她把布鲁斯的手放在自己的乳房上，让他揉捏。“你来摸摸。”  
“她的柔软，饱满又柔软。”布鲁斯亲吻她的后颈。“你的摸起来很有活力。”  
“你喜欢哪个？”她回过头看布鲁斯。“我还是她？”  
“……杰西卡。”布鲁斯叹了口气，抱紧她。“我都喜欢，相信我，我都喜欢。”  
杰西卡的心情好了不少，磨蹭着他开始撒娇。  
“洗完我就要睡了。”  
“好。”  
布鲁斯给她吹干头发，抱她上床，杰西卡立刻睡了过去，微蜷着身体，抱着布鲁斯的一条手臂，不让他离开。  
梦里她见到了蕾切尔，十九岁的蕾切尔，那时候他已经成为了夜翼，而她只是个浑身脏兮兮的街头小姑娘，头发纠缠成一团，阿尔弗雷德不得不把她的头发剪得很短，这让她长了几个月的头发才敢出门。  
“你这时候可真像个爱美的小姑娘。”蕾切尔回来时摸着她的头说。“你以后肯定会变成大美女的，小翅膀。”  
她在自己十二岁的身体里，看着蕾切尔的笑容，她美得惊心动魄，让她的心脏心跳加速，甚至有点疼痛。  
“瑞可。”她说。“我以后要长得比你高。”  
“嗯哼，那你可得好好吃饭。”蕾切尔把她的短发揉得乱糟糟的。“好好吃饭，多喝牛奶，你才能长得更高。”  
蕾切尔的脸渐渐模糊，只剩下微笑，她觉得不对立刻扑了过去，却什么都没有扑到。  
“……瑞可。”  
她又变大了，变成她现在的样子，手里握着枪，地上一地弹壳，蕾切尔在她的怀里，就在她的身边，没有血，也没有伤口。  
“没事了，瑞可，我在这里。”她抱紧蕾切尔，给手枪换了弹夹，把她背在背上。“我会保护你，我来保护你，这次我一定要保护你。”  
布鲁斯睡到一半的时候听到旁边的杰西卡在啜泣，蜷着身子呢喃着什么，眼角慢慢流着泪，却没有醒来。  
就算不去问，布鲁斯也知道她梦到了什么。自那之后，她就一直保持着奇怪的习惯，而这些年过去，他们也习惯了顺着她的意愿走。只不过她已经不再适合夜巡，更多的时候她都在做后勤或者帮阿尔弗雷德做家务，在蝙蝠洞训练，或者陪布鲁斯出席酒会什么的。一开始她还不满意布鲁斯禁止她夜巡，直到后来她差点把自己摔死，才终于接受了她不得不离开哥谭的夜空的事实。  
她越来越像这个家里的女主人。但她很讨厌被这么称呼，尽管她和布鲁斯在交往，不得不开始打理起家事，基本可以确定未来他们会结婚，但她很讨厌别人说她是韦恩家的女主人。对她来说，这个家里女主人只有一个人。  
“早安，瑞可。”今天她也打开蕾切尔的房门对着空房间问好，阿尔弗雷德已经把房间打扫干净了，一切都整洁如初。“该吃早饭了，如果你来晚了就只剩下谷物麦片了哦，不过我是不会让你吃的。”  
每一天都是这样，每一天杰西卡都会在三餐和下午茶的时候去蕾切尔的卧室，睡前也会去，语气温柔到不像话。她从以前到现在都没有对任何人这么说过话，哪怕是以前对蕾切尔也没这么说过。而家里人只是任由她这么做，毕竟自从搬进来后，她的心情一直很不错。随着时间流逝她火爆的脾气也缓和了许多，远离天空后布鲁斯也退休了，他们有更多的时间在一起相处，连上新闻都是一起上，手挽着手，十分亲密。  
为什么会变成她和布鲁斯在一起，她也不知道。曾经她怨恨布鲁斯，又爱着他，但是自那之后，过了很久，她和布鲁斯却渐渐走近，他们开始互相碰触，她接受了布鲁斯的拥抱，直到有一天他们亲吻了彼此，他们就那么理所当然的开始了。  
一切都发生的很平静，平静的就像水面的涟漪，只是有爱恋的波动，除此之外什么都没有。  
“你喜欢我哪里呢？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“我只是想比较一下。”  
“没有什么好比较的。”布鲁斯说。“你们不一样，但你们一样好。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”他说。“我像爱她一样爱你。”  
杰西卡紧抱着布鲁斯，指甲在他的后背抓出红痕，像在标记领地的食肉动物，闭上眼却又有眼泪落出来。  
——她爱着她，却有时候会嫉妒她，虽然更多时候她更爱她。  
“……你们原打算结婚，是吗？”  
“原本打算。”  
杰西卡轻轻笑了。  
“我也想，布鲁斯。”她说。“和她。现在想和你。”  
她不知道布鲁斯更爱谁更多一点。但她知道，自己爱蕾切尔更甚爱布鲁斯，尽管她爱布鲁斯，她十分爱布鲁斯。  
只是现在，让她在梦里再好好看看她。


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯和蕾切尔在一起很久，从她长大后，一直到三十岁。二十多年过去，她像庄园的女主人一般，代替布鲁斯教育了蒂娜当罗宾，接纳浑身是刺的达米安，重新把回归的杰西卡带回了家。尽管那时候庄园的几个人互相看不顺眼，达米安更是一言不合就和蒂娜打架，还去袭击杰西卡抢她的头罩，搞得杰西卡骂骂咧咧地说要把那小恶魔打成筛子。  
而他们现在却能在一个桌上吃饭，十分和平，不吵架也不打架。不知道是因为杰西卡年龄变大了，还是因为达米安变成熟了。  
或许是因为蕾切尔的努力起作用了。  
他们像她一直努力，所期待的那样成为了一家人，除了夜晚的工作，他们就是可以在一起聊天吃饭看电影的普通家庭。虽然因为知名度太高，上街约个会他们都会被抓拍到。  
达米安的钱包放着一张蒂娜愚蠢的自拍——他自己这么说的——，不过夹层里放着另外一张，是蕾切尔和他，那时候他才十岁。  
“你在看什么？”蒂娜已经需要抓着他的肩膀跳起来用腿缠着他的腰才能看到达米安在看什么了。“怀念过去？”  
“想想我那时候把她扎得一身血，她还是没有放弃我。”  
“是啊，她就这样，要是我的话才不管你呢。”蒂娜跳回地上，达米安一把捞起她抱住，像抱猫一样抱着她。  
“那现在呢？”  
“她教得好，我得谢谢她。”蒂娜哼哼着。“别太得意，达米安，我可是飞翔的格雷森的超级粉丝。”  
“她还差点成了我后妈呢。”达米安把钱包收起来，抱着蒂娜回房间。“怎么样，你羡慕吗？”  
“那你有本事和布鲁斯抢女人？”  
“你信不信等下我就操死你。”  
“说得好像你没有一次不想操死我一样。”  
达米安啧了一声。

 

蒂娜进到蕾切尔的房间里时，杰西卡正坐在她的床上看书，只穿了内裤和一件布鲁斯的衬衫，漂亮笔直的双腿伸在床上，阳光洒下来很是漂亮。  
“你又在这里。”  
“陪她看书。”杰西卡翻了一页。“今天天气不错。”  
“不去出去走走，反正布鲁斯现在闲着没事。”  
“好主意。”杰西卡跳下床，赤着脚踩在地板上，咚咚咚跑向书房，推门进去。  
“老头子，要出去走走吗？”  
说是出去走走结果又变成了逛街，布鲁斯已经习惯被媒体报道说自己年过半百有个只有他一半年岁还穿着机车外套特帅气的女朋友，而且杰西卡也不怎么在意……大概吧。  
布鲁斯坐在店里的沙发里看杰西卡试衣服，他想起来以前的时候他也带蕾切尔来，只不过她那审美真的不敢恭维，买回去一大堆，得要杰西卡或者阿尔弗雷德帮她搭配一下才能看。  
“这个怎么样？”  
“……胸露得太多了。”  
“没见你以前在乎这个呢。”  
“我现在在乎了。”  
杰西卡哼了一声，把这件衣服放到一边，换了一件又进了更衣室。  
以前的时候啊……  
他感觉到又有人偷拍他们，对他来说已经是家常便饭了，自从杰西卡和他开始后，这种情况就越来越多。  
以前都没有过。  
蕾切尔和他最终都是一段持续了二十年的地下恋情，除了家里人，没有人再知道他们的关系。即使他们一起出门买东西，媒体报道也总是说“韦恩为爱女一掷千金”之类的，弄得蕾切尔参加酒会时总被人搭讪，想做韦恩家上门女婿的也不少。  
不过现在都结束了。他爱杰西卡，他很爱她，虽然比不上蕾切尔二十年的陪伴和深情，但他清楚自己爱她。  
“你还没有换好？”大概过了十分钟杰西卡还没有出来，布鲁斯进了更衣室，杰西卡伸手挂在他的脖子上亲吻他，拉着他的手揉捏自己的乳房。  
“想都别想，导购还在外面。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“回去再说。”布鲁斯亲了亲她的发顶，整理了下她的衣服。“我觉得这件挺好看的。”  
然后杰西卡打包了布鲁斯觉得不好看的衣服，一脸得意地走了出去。  
“你故意的？”  
“我故意的。”  
“你这样容易出事，杰西。”  
“你倒是让我看看能出什么事。”  
蒂娜好不容易睡醒了，揉着眼睛下楼找东西吃，楼梯下到一半就听见餐厅里杰西卡的尖叫，一探头发现她正被布鲁斯压在桌子上操得正爽。  
“布鲁斯！啊啊布鲁斯——呜啊啊——好棒！嗯嗯——好厉害！轻点，轻一点——”  
“我得告诉你那是你吃饭的位置，布鲁斯。”  
“我不介意，蒂娜。”布鲁斯头都没抬。“厨房有三明治，拿去吃。”  
蒂娜踢踏踢踏去厨房找出三明治，坐下来吃了两个，又踢踏踢踏回去。杰西卡被布鲁斯翻了过来，趴在餐桌上被他操干，桌子上滴落的大量爱液意味着她之前至少高潮了一次。  
“威风不减当年啊，布鲁斯。”蒂娜说。  
“太轻松了。”布鲁斯按着杰西卡的腰，她呻吟大叫着。“她的宫口浅，让她爽还是比较容易的。”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯啊啊——好棒！要到——嗯哼——嗯，啊啊，啊啊啊——呜呜……”  
“这么快。”  
“第三次了。”布鲁斯把杰西卡瘫软的身体翻过来，分开她的双腿，把腰抬起来，继续操干。“我还没射呢。”  
爱液顺着餐桌边缘滴落到地毯上，布鲁斯抓着杰西卡的大腿用力干着，他能感觉到杰西卡高潮的间隔越来越短，她始终在快感的巅峰下不来。蒂娜在旁边看了一会儿，伸手过去，轻轻揉捏起杰西卡的花蒂。  
“呜咿——”杰西卡的身体弓了起来，布鲁斯趁机用力干了几下，她哭喊了几声。“小红你这个叛徒——”  
“我在让你爽，大红。”蒂娜轻轻揉着她的花蒂，她能感觉到那小小的一点开始充血变硬，随着她轻柔的动作杰西卡的动作越来越大，布鲁斯要紧紧抓住她的大腿才能控制住她。“你看你爽的，我都羡慕了。”  
“那你别动我，让蝙蝠崽操你去——嗯啊！嗯，嗯嗯——”  
“你说什么我没有听见哟~”  
“专心，杰西。”布鲁斯说，下身用力撞进她的子宫。“不然我现在就让你怀上。”  
“你他妈……吓唬谁呢……啊啊！轻点！轻点——不要再弄了——”  
“就不。”蒂娜笑了几声，沾了点杰西卡的爱液继续揉捏她的花蒂。“我要看看你还能坚持多久。”  
“估计差不多了。”布鲁斯抬起她一条腿，用力冲撞。“她开始缩紧了——唔……”  
“不要了！不要——布鲁斯！布鲁斯啊啊啊——”杰西卡身体抽搐着涌出一股爱液，流得到处都是。“好棒……呜呜……好舒服……”  
“味道不错。”蒂娜把湿透的手指拿回来，舔干净，布鲁斯射在她的子宫里。“我都不知道杰西卡的味道那么好。”  
杰西卡靠在布鲁斯怀里哼哼唧唧的，蒂娜上楼去了，继续鼓捣她的电脑。达米安还没有回来，她不用担心工作会被打断。  
“你们玩我。”杰西卡埋怨到。“还玩得很爽的样子。”  
“你不爽吗？”  
杰西卡不想说话，她躺在床上很快就睡着了。刚刚她高潮了四次，累的慌。布鲁斯摸着她的头发，把被子给她盖好，轻轻打开门出去，去了书房。他拿下一本相册打开，里面是阿尔弗雷德拍的，蕾切尔从小到大的照片。  
现在已经好多了。在又经历过一次家庭变故之后，大家的关系发生了微妙的变化。达米安和蒂娜不再吵架了，慢慢的他们从冤家变成了情侣。杰西卡火爆的脾气在那之后渐渐被磨平，虽然在外她还是迅猛热烈的像一把火，但她回家的次数多了起来，他们的距离更加接近直到她搬进来的前一年他们第一次接吻。  
即便蕾切尔不在似乎也有着能影响他们的能力。他们现在这和乐融融——相较以前而言——的家庭氛围是蕾切尔和阿尔弗雷德最想看到的。  
他开始写信。  
亲爱的瑞可：  
“你真该看看。”布鲁斯写到。“蒂娜和达米安现在关系好到只要有时间就黏在一起，还记得当初他们打成什么样吗？你天天得劝架，还被达米安打，结果他被你吊起来了。  
“嗯，我和杰西卡……挺好的。她现在脾气好多了，只不过她不再适合夜巡，现在她负责后勤和帮助阿尔弗雷德打理家务。”他想了想。“有没有觉得惊讶？我当初也没有想到她会变成现在这样。  
“我现在经常和她一起上报纸，说我找了个比自己小一半岁数的女朋友。”布鲁斯推了推信纸，继续写。“对不起，以前你陪伴我那么久，最后也只是一段地下情，所有人都以为你只是我的女儿。  
“我从来没有忘记过你，没有忘记过那些日子，没有忘记你是我最爱的人。”  
另：三十六岁生日快乐，挚爱。  
最后他写下自己的名字，把信纸折起来放进信封封好，丢进书桌最下面的抽屉里，然后打开电脑，开始看本年度的财务报告。  
一切都好像没发生过一样。

 

达米安和蒂娜被抓拍了，韦恩家少主和养女爆出恋爱关系可比布鲁斯找了个能当闺女的女朋友的消息劲爆多了。现在杰西卡正坐在快餐店里一边嘲笑达米安和蒂娜一边吃她的汉堡，蒂娜恶狠狠地瞪着她，被达米安不动声色地揽了过去。  
“你说说你——被抓拍什么不好。”杰西卡笑得上气不接下气。“我和老头子也就是被拍到一起逛街，你们直接被拍到车震！哈哈哈哈——”  
“你再说话，我就让你今天说不出来。”达米安说。“我有的是方法，陶德。”  
“干嘛，你还想操我吗？”  
达米安和他父亲眼神交流了一下，回去的时候蒂娜坐在副驾驶偷偷直笑，达米安一脸淡定地开着车，后座上杰西卡被操得大叫还顺便咒骂了一通达米安，等到下车的时候她嗓子都喊哑了。  
“我说过，我会让你今天说不出来。”达米安居高临下看着她。“我才不和你开玩笑，陶德。”  
“……去你妈的。”她嘶哑着嗓子说，被布鲁斯抱走喝水去了。


	5. Chapter 5

那场变故开始于五年前。那时候杰西卡刚刚被拉回家，蒂娜在大学念书，达米安还只有十三岁，乔纳森还没事就跑来和他比身高。  
那年春天，他们为蕾切尔庆祝了三十岁生日，杰西卡别别扭扭地被拉来参加派对，晚上还留下来过夜，被蕾切尔和蒂娜涂了法拉利红的指甲油。  
“我干嘛要涂这个。”她看着自己的指甲。“这好看吗？”  
“很适合你啊，小翅膀。”蕾切尔嘻嘻哈哈地从后面抱住她，一把抓住她的乳房。“哎呀小翅膀都长这么大啦！”  
“你摸哪里呢！”  
“真好！蒂娜你羡慕吗？”  
“大胸了不起吗！”蒂娜尖叫。“我就是A杯怎么了！”  
“你有D杯了吧小翅膀？是不是？差不多有了吧？”  
“有又怎么样啊——瑞可你别拽！我的内衣都——”  
“蒂娜！你来摸摸！”  
“我要打你们了啊！”  
女孩子们打闹成一片的时候她摸到了蕾切尔的乳房，脸变得通红——饱满，柔软，一点不输给她记忆中的触感，她忍不住多捏了几下。自她长大后她就没再碰到过蕾切尔的身体，她不会去和蕾切尔一起泡温泉，不会回来和她们一起住，她那阵子和布鲁斯关系缓和了但还没有到能和他住在一起不翻脸的程度。  
尽管她爱蕾切尔，很爱她，哪怕她那时候已经和布鲁斯订婚了。本来按照计划，他们第二年会结婚，新闻会爆炸一样报道布鲁斯·韦恩和养女结婚的新闻，他们又会占据各大媒体的头条，结婚顺便把舆论炒起来，把他们的形象和蝙蝠侠与夜翼彻底分开。  
直到那天。  
杰西卡分别这一天过得艰难不艰难基本上是看自己的头罩还剩多少。那天她头罩的左侧下巴处被打碎了，蕾切尔还大喊着你这脸要肿好一阵子，她还大声说闭上嘴赶紧跑，然后她们一路连蹦带跳，一边躲避后面飞来追逐着他们的枪子一边试图反击。蝙蝠侠带着罗宾和红罗宾进入仓库，她们试图甩掉屁股后面大量的守卫，一个个都拿着冲锋枪火箭筒，配备精良，不愧是看守走私军火的守卫，装备就是不一样。  
“我跟你讲了我们应该炸了那里！”她大喊着。“你就是不听！”  
“当然不可以！你又不是不知道！”她们跳上车，蕾切尔坐在她后面，揽着她的腰。“我们引走他们就可以——我操火箭筒！”  
杰西卡搂住蕾切尔的腰纵身一跃，跳进哥谭运河，接着摩托车爆炸了，她们拿出呼吸器向下游去，沿着河道游了好一会儿才浮出水面。  
“那是我最喜欢的车！”这是杰西卡冒出水面的第一句话。“他们毁了我最喜欢的车！”  
“别说这个了，我们甩掉他们了吗？”  
“夜翼，红头罩。我们截获了大部分军火，但是还有一部分已经被运走了，应该是要装船提前运走，你们拦截一下目标，争取点时间，我们很快就到。”  
“他们运走了什么？”  
“浓缩铀。应该是在苏联解体时流失的，他们在美国找不到买家，所以他们打算跟着军火运往巴基斯坦。”蝙蝠侠那边的声音有些嘈杂。“这里马上就解决掉，走私商的车亲自运送那个铅罐，里面有一公斤左右的浓缩铀，一定要拦截他们。”  
“真好，我现在只有一把枪了。”杰西卡拿出枪甩了甩。“我希望它还管用。”  
“我们先去码头。”蕾切尔休息了一会儿站起来。“走吧小翅膀。”  
她记得那天的每一个细节。他们躲在码头的集散广场上，只有这里有掩体，杰西卡需要在这里远距离打爆车胎，不过这对于一把零点五口径的手枪来说有点困难。  
“你能瞄准吗？”蕾切尔靠近杰西卡，呼吸吹在她的耳旁。  
“闭嘴，你会影响到我的准头。”杰西卡觉得自己心跳加速，把她赶走。  
“不准打人。”  
“打人没用，我得打轮胎。”杰西卡再次把蕾切尔赶走，瞄准马上开过来的车子的轮胎。“小心的……马上就——”  
“躲开！红头罩！”  
杰西卡扣下扳机的一瞬间，蕾切尔扑倒了她，接着一股温热、铁锈味的液体溅在她裸露的左侧下巴上，嘴唇上也沾了不少，舔了一下，满嘴的血腥味。  
“夜翼！”  
“趴下！红头罩！”  
第二枪打中了杰西卡的小腿，她抱着蕾切尔躲到狙击的盲区，蒂娜荡过去一脚踢掉了狙击手的枪，几下制服了他。  
“我控制了狙击手了！”  
“瑞可！操你妈的蕾切尔！”通讯频道传来杰西卡不住的咒骂，被打穿的颈动脉怎么也堵不住，蕾切尔的血流了她一身。“操你妈的不要动！不要乱动！”  
蕾切尔靠在她的怀里，拍了拍她的头，靠近她，在她嘴唇上轻轻印下一个吻，再也没有动过。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾夺回了浓缩铀，戈登出动了特警把走私商人和浓缩铀运走，整个过程中杰西卡一直坐在原地没有动过。  
“……红头罩，把她给我。”  
“……滚开。”  
“杰西卡——”  
“滚开！我说了滚开！”  
一瞬间她又变成那个暴戾的红头罩，心怀愤怒和憎恨。她满身是血，蕾切尔的血把她全身彻底染成黑红色，布鲁斯甚至来不及制止她突然爬起来，在他面前把狙击手的脑袋打爆。  
“红头罩——”  
“按照州法律他也是死刑。”杰西卡丢掉枪，抱着蕾切尔看了会儿，把她塞到布鲁斯怀里。“我要走了。”

 

从那时候起杰西卡就开始时不时出现幻觉，比如她总能感觉到有时候有人又从窗户里进来偷吃东西了，然而窗户是关着的。有时候她会觉得有人在天上飞翔，然而并没有，连蝙蝠侠都没有。  
她开始旅行，有时候会在酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，然后把那些对她图谋不轨的醉汉揍得娘都不认得，再扶着墙回到她的住所，抱着被子哈哈大笑或者呜呜大哭。蕾切尔的幻觉越发真实，除了伸手摸不到她几乎都要认为她依然在了。  
旅行第三年，有人从窗子里进来了，她满怀希望地回头去看，来的不是夜翼，却是蝙蝠侠。  
“回家吧，杰西卡。”布鲁斯说。“该回家了。”  
“我为什么要回去？”她那天喝得也很多，忘了有多少了，反正喝倒了不少人。“家里……瑞可都不在了，我为什么要——”  
她脚下一个踉跄，摔进布鲁斯怀里，她挂在布鲁斯脖子上笑嘻嘻地看着他。“你知道她最后做了什么？”她笑着对蝙蝠侠说。“她最后吻了我——不是你，是我。哈哈哈！她爱我！我就知道！她爱的一定是我！她一直陪着我，就在这里，就在这里……”  
她在布鲁斯怀里睡着了。布鲁斯带她回了庄园，她在庄园住了很长时间，每天做的最多的事就是偷布鲁斯的藏酒喝然后写日记。那段时间她的日记全部都是关于她和蕾切尔的日常，仿佛她还在一样。医生来过很多次，说她受的刺激太大，但也没什么好的解决方法。  
杰西卡的幻觉一直没有消失，一直到现在也是。  
达米安和蒂娜开始交往，他们看着杰西卡对着空气说“你看看你带的两个孩子在一起了，前几年他们还打得死去活来呢”，然后拿着不知道从哪里顺来的酒瓶子咕咚咕咚喝酒——有时候是威士忌，有时候是伏特加。  
“你喝多了。”布鲁斯把她抱起来放在床上，夺过酒瓶子放在一边，把她的衣服脱了塞进被子里。“好好睡一觉吧，杰西卡。”  
“嘻嘻嘻……”她拽着布鲁斯的袖子不让他走。“老头子……告诉我你这次有多难受。你们差一点就——嗝！就结婚了。就差一点，就那么一点点——”  
“杰西卡。”布鲁斯叹了口气。“那你呢？”  
“她在这里死的。”她指了指自己的胸口。“就在这里……我看着她，她死了……我也好想死，可是不行，我不能忘记她——”  
接着她嚎啕大哭起来。

 

布鲁斯在三年前的葬礼后几近崩溃，蒂娜和达米安拼命拽住他不往偏激的方向滑去。然而原本这个工作是蕾切尔的，她总会温柔可靠地把布鲁斯拉回正确的轨道，会抓住他，不让他坠落。  
“我们似乎不怎么吵架了。”蒂娜那天坐在房顶上对达米安说。  
“我们没有时间。”达米安用望远镜观察着哥谭。“现在要时刻关注父亲的状况，没那个功夫。”  
“下周去游戏厅吗？”蒂娜突然说。  
“怎么了？”  
“以前蕾切尔会带你去。”  
“……好吧，我就勉强陪你去一次。”  
这是他们第一次约会，不过也就只有半天，他们就赶回家，时刻守着布鲁斯。那时候布鲁斯每天都在家族墓地徘徊，他父母的墓碑，杰西卡曾经的墓碑，蕾切尔的墓碑。他手里拿着玫瑰放在三个墓碑前，然后就站在那里，盯着墓碑上“蕾切尔·玛丽·格雷森。挚爱”的字样出神。一直持续到第二年夏天，他的状况才开始好转。  
“他变老了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你觉得我该当蝙蝠侠了吗？”  
“再过两年吧。”  
蒂娜和达米安远远地看着他。  
“我以前觉得，除了她我谁都不娶，我只要这个女人。”达米安已经长得很高，蒂娜和他比起来很是娇小。“现在这样觉得。”  
“她可是你后妈……差一点。”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“怎么了。”  
“我突然有点想娶你了。”  
“我不想嫁你。”蒂娜扭过头去。“我还是爱她，从小就喜欢她。”  
“我也爱她。”达米安叹了口气。“她改变了我，我深爱她。”

 

克拉克来看过他，而布鲁斯只是对着墓碑沉默不语。直到几个小时后才用干涩的声音和他说话。  
“你看看，超人。”他说。“我一生的挚爱都在这里了。我的父母，和……我的挚爱，我的未婚妻，我的蕾切尔。”  
后来他正常了，他必须正常起来。杰西卡的幻觉则越发厉害，她不再适应夜晚的义警活动，她曾经因为出现蕾切尔坠楼的幻觉差点把自己摔死，要不是布鲁斯及时救下她估计活下来也是个高位截瘫。  
从此之后她就不再参加夜巡，而是做后勤工作，打扫卫生，每天去蕾切尔房里叫她吃饭，在蝙蝠洞和蕾切尔进行练习——当然，在别人看来都是自言自语，然而大家已经习惯了，也就默认了她对着说话的那块空气是蕾切尔，仿佛这个家里似乎从没少过一个人一样。  
杰西卡在那天夜巡后玩味的看着布鲁斯脱下蝙蝠衣，然后吹了声口哨，说老头子一把年纪了身材还不错，怪不得瑞可喜欢你。  
“怎么，你要练胸肌吗？”  
“得了吧。”杰西卡从椅子上爬起来，一脚朝布鲁斯踹过去，结果被抓住脚踝，她直接抓紧布鲁斯的手臂像树袋熊一样缠上去。  
“哈哈哈——上当了！”  
“……她教你的？”  
“嗯哼。”  
布鲁斯把她放下来，揉揉她的头发，就像小时候那样，在她额头上留了个晚安吻。  
“去睡觉吧，杰西卡。”  
杰西卡在原地站了很久，走了几圈，躺在地上，蜷起来，又站起来。  
“瑞可，你生气吗？”她对着空气说。“我有点喜欢别人了，有点喜欢他了，你生气吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

达米安这天起床的时候发现蒂娜已经起来了，这简直是前所未有的事情，蒂娜永远都能在任何时候睡着，因为她总是在工作，然后拼命睡觉。  
“……果然好小啊。”蒂娜在镜子前穿内衣，照来照去。“怎么还是这么小？”  
“怎么，你终于肯正视自己的胸小了？”  
“一定是你不够努力的原因。”  
“我很努力了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
蒂娜走到床边坐下，达米安习惯性去帮她整理肩带，但这次她自己整理好了，这让他觉得不对劲。  
“……阿尔贝蒂娜，你过来。”他说，把门锁上。“你怎么了？”  
“……达米安？”  
“你不大对劲，你不是阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“是我啊。”蒂娜说。“是我。”  
“不对，你——”  
“是我啊，小D。”  
“……这玩笑不好玩，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“我没开玩笑，等等——呜！”  
蒂娜被达米安扔上床，高大的身影笼罩上来，堵住她的嘴。手探下去，揉弄几下花穴，把阴茎塞了进去。  
“啊啊——你怎么这么大——”蒂娜尖叫起来。“怎么塞进去的——啊啊！天啊！肚子——鼓起来了！”  
“我还以为每天都这么做你已经习惯了。”达米安分开她的腿冲撞着，这具身体还是阿尔贝蒂娜，他能确定。她的身体，她的所有敏感点，她的每一处褶皱，他都十分清楚。  
只是她今天不对劲，怎么都不对劲。  
“啊啊——呜，呜……达米安，达米安——呜嗯嗯——”她没有像以往那样尖叫，而是忍着肚子里的那根粗大的阴茎发出细碎的，带着哭腔的呻吟。“达米安……呜呜……好大……哈啊，嗯……继续，继续——嗯嗯！啊！嗯哼——”  
“你不是阿尔贝蒂娜！”达米安按住她用力干着。“你到底是谁！我的阿尔贝蒂娜呢？！”  
“啊啊！太用力了！达米安——停！快停下来！”蒂娜的身体绷了起来，但达米安用力按住她，她动弹不得，她感觉内脏都要被捅穿，达米安粗暴的性爱带来的快感像是海啸一样。  
“你不是阿尔贝蒂娜……我的阿尔贝蒂娜呢……告诉我！”  
蒂娜无法回答他，她绷紧了身体，尖叫着高潮了。  
“达米安！达米安——呜啊啊啊——呜呜呜……呜嗯……小D……呜呜……小D……”  
接着她的身体软绵绵地趴下不动了，过了一会儿她又爬了起来，打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛，看了眼自己一塌糊涂的下体和床单。  
“达米安你又趁我睡着了和我做！”  
“你刚刚不是醒着吗！”  
“我刚刚在睡觉啊！”蒂娜揉了揉自己酸痛的腰。“你这次学温柔了啊，我都没察觉到你在做。”  
“……你脑子出问题了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“你脑子才有问题呢！”  
“刚刚做成那样你都不记得了？！”  
蒂娜顿了一下，爬起来打开电脑，调出监控录像。  
“你在卧室里装摄像头？！”  
“安全起见。”  
“别以为我没看见过你偷偷看我们做爱的录像，我还以为你那是特地录的！”  
蒂娜没理他，调出今天的录像，录像显示她七点多就起来了，看了看身上，然后跑到衣柜里翻出一套内衣——还是蕾切尔送她的布料特别少的那套——穿上，然后在镜子前面照来照去，时不时抓一把自己A罩杯的乳房。  
“怎么，你终于肯正视自己的胸小了？”  
“我怎么不记得这段！”蒂娜尖叫起来。“我不记得！我居然起来过？！”  
“你何止是起来过，你还和我做了。”  
视频进行到他们做爱的那段，蒂娜红着脸看着画面，最后她甚至捂住了脸从指缝里看。达米安吼着“我的阿尔贝蒂娜呢”的时候，她往达米安怀里缩了缩。  
“……这不是我……”她的声音比蚊子还小。“我不是这样的……”  
“我也觉得，你不会是被外星人改造了吧？”达米安上下打量她一下，拉着她出门。“去蝙蝠洞检查一下。”  
“等等——”  
“不许顶蝙蝠侠的嘴。”  
“……哦。”  
一个小时后达米安眉头紧锁很是疑惑。蒂娜的各项数据都正常，连叫床的声音都正常了——嗯，这也算检查的一种——，但是她实在是不记得今天早上的事情，哪怕被操到尖叫高潮都不记得，她光记得事后她才睡醒。  
“……说起来你今天怎么会醒那么早。”达米安扭过头问。“你平时不是都要睡到中午吗？”  
“我做梦，然后突然梦就醒了。”蒂娜找了见浴袍穿上。  
“什么梦？”  
“……有关系吗？”  
“也许。”  
“那你不能打我。”  
“我什么时候打过你。”  
“你打得还少吗？！”  
“你说，我不打。”  
“我……做了个春梦。”  
“和谁的？”  
“……蕾切尔。”

 

布鲁斯和杰西卡还在睡觉，达米安咣当一下就推门进来了。  
“父亲！”  
“达米安！敲门！先敲门！”蒂娜在后面喊。  
“怎么了？”  
“您出来一下，我想问您一件事。”  
杰西卡还朦朦胧胧的没睡醒，于是她扑回床上继续睡。达米安把所有人都从自己的房间里赶出去，只有他和布鲁斯进了屋里，然后调出今早的录像给布鲁斯看。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜说她没有这部分的记忆。”达米安开始播放她起床后的录像。“她说她那个时候在睡觉。”  
“你做检查了吗？”  
“全部正常，也不是复制人或者克隆人。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“……我有我的方法。”  
布鲁斯不问了，他继续看录像。录像里达米安和蒂娜开始做爱，他又回头看了一眼。  
“你不要强迫她。”  
“……并没有，父亲。”  
接着蒂娜开始叫床。布鲁斯看着屏幕，又倒回去，再看一遍，蒂娜的小动作，用词，叫床的方式，来来回回确认了四五遍。  
“……这之后就正常了？”他看着录像里高潮后开始斗嘴的两个人。  
“是的，这之后就正常了，她说做完之后她才醒，而且不记得我们做过。”  
“……这都不记得？”  
“嗯。”  
“和我去一趟正义联盟。”  
“父亲？您先告诉我这是怎么回事，阿尔贝蒂娜她——”  
“可能不是什么坏事，也可能是坏事，达米安。”布鲁斯打开房门。“她那时候看起来就像……蕾切尔。”

 

有点低血压后知后觉的杰西卡跑出卧室的时候布鲁斯和达米安已经去正义联盟了，剩下一个坐在沙发上百思不得其解自己为啥会变成这样的蒂娜。  
“鸟宝宝，老头子和蝙蝠崽呢？”  
“去正义联盟了。你可醒了？”  
“小姐们，你们还吃早饭吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“好的就来！”杰西卡跳下沙发，上楼去，打开蕾切尔的房门。  
“瑞可，吃早饭啦。”

 

布鲁斯和达米安下午才回来，两个人在书房讨论了很久，达米安出去了，布鲁斯找来了杰西卡。  
“杰西卡，我有事要对你说。”  
“什么？你又有私生子了？”  
“很遗憾并不是。”他把杰西卡按在椅子上。“你知道今天早上的事吗？”  
“鸟宝宝梦游那件事？”  
“梦游？”  
“先这么定义了，因为不知道是为什么。”杰西卡耸耸肩。“你们查出来了吗？”  
“蒂娜在房间里装了摄像头。”  
杰西卡跳了起来。  
“什么？！”  
“放松，杰西，放松，只有她和达米安的房间。”  
杰西卡又坐了下来。  
“蒂娜房里的摄像头拍下了今天早上的事情。”他顿了顿。“达米安说那个时候蒂娜很奇怪，那不像是蒂娜。”  
“那是啥，见鬼了吗。”  
“我怀疑是真的。”  
“……真他妈见鬼了？”  
“蒂娜那个时候的……嗯，小动作，和叫床的方式，和蕾切尔一样。”  
杰西卡嗖就站起来了。  
“你再说一次！”她直接爬上桌子按住布鲁斯的肩膀。“她还在？！还在这个家里面？！”  
“冷静，杰西卡——”  
“我不能冷静！”她站了起来。“我一直都知道！我知道她不在了！我知道我有幻觉！但是她现在的确在！她还存在！”  
“我怀疑是——”  
“她的灵魂，她的幽灵——怎么说都行！”她从桌子上蹦下来抱着布鲁斯又哭又笑。“她在那里！她还在！布鲁斯！她还在！”  
“你冷静点，她可能是附身在蒂娜身上了——可能，而且不一定是好事，所以——”  
“再让我见她一次，让我做什么都可以，老头子。”杰西卡捧着他的脸，认真地说。“让我做什么都可以，让我再见她一次。让她在我身上也可以，让我再见她一次——”  
“杰西卡！”  
“我爱她的时间不比你短！布鲁斯！她死在我怀里，就这么一瞬间的功夫，她就死了！我想再见她一次，我想告诉她我好爱她！我最爱的人就是她！”  
最后布鲁斯不得不一手刀砍在她的后颈上让她晕过去，才制止了哭闹的杰西卡，把她放回卧室。说实话他不确定这是不是好事，万一真的是她，但这对其他人有危害的话……  
……蕾切尔如果知道的话一定不会那么做。  
他觉得头疼。这个问题很严重，虽然看起来十分不科学，但是正义联盟里有几个科学的，蕾切尔还存在于庄园里也不是不可能。他咨询过了扎塔娜，命运博士暂时不在，目前这个状况还处于一种没什么进展的状态。不过扎塔娜认为蕾切尔的灵魂是很有可能存在的，蒂娜的行为不会无故变成蕾切尔的行为，不过或许这种事情连幽灵本身都不清楚是怎么回事。  
时间一分一秒过去，他在书房里思考了很久，有人从书房后面的暗门进来了，走路没有声音，来到他身后，在后面轻轻抱着他。  
“杰西卡，你冷静下来了吗？”  
“……布鲁斯。”杰西卡用脸颊磨蹭他的头发。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”  
“……蕾切尔？”杰西卡从来不会这么磨蹭他，像个小动物一样，她总是直接跳到他怀里然后拥抱他。“蕾切尔……你在杰西卡身体里吗？”  
“……我不知道怎么就进来了，之前也是，我就是想看看蒂娜，看看小D，看看她。”杰西卡看着自己的身体。“小翅膀的胸好像又大了一圈，你很厉害嘛，布鲁斯——”  
“别说话。”布鲁斯把她按在书房角落里，用身形罩住她。“别说话，瑞可……让我抱抱你……”  
“……趁现在亲我一下吧，反正是小翅膀的身体，你也不亏。”  
“你不说我也会的。”布鲁斯抬起她的下巴，杰西卡把手臂环上他的脖颈。“蕾切尔，我的挚爱……”  
“很可惜我不能和你结婚了，布鲁斯。”深吻过后，杰西卡踮起脚轻啄几下布鲁斯的嘴唇。“希望你和小翅膀——”  
“别说出来。”布鲁斯捂住她的嘴。“只是现在，就现在，你还是我的未婚妻。”  
“让小翅膀听见她会不高兴的哟。”  
“她爱你，瑞可。”布鲁斯说。“她告诉我的，她非常爱你。”  
“我听到了，所以我才去又看了看她。”  
“你一直在吗？”  
“我一直看着你们呢。”她温柔地笑起来。“我一直都在。”  
然后杰西卡的身体向后一倒，布鲁斯连忙扶住她，接着她揉揉眼睛醒了过来。  
“……你干嘛把我放在这里，原来你把我打晕了就扔在地上吗？”  
“你做梦了吗？”他问，杰西卡的脸变得通红。“果然做了是吗？”  
“做了又怎么样啊！”  
“春梦？”  
“……我揍你哦。”杰西卡嘟囔着。  
“和谁的？”布鲁斯把杰西卡拉到腿上坐着。“蕾切尔吗？”  
“……和瑞可。”她把头扭过去。“虽然已经不是第一次了。”  
“杰西卡。”布鲁斯叹了口气，摸了摸她发红的脸颊，笑了起来。“她在这里，一直都在。”


	7. Chapter 7

“这个问题，可以简单说明一下了。”过了几天，布鲁斯把除了阿尔弗雷德的所有人召集到书房，他最近眼睛都开始花了，需要戴眼镜了。“我想你们都清楚，灵魂这种东西的确存在，你们也见过不少。”  
“然后？”蒂娜抱着她的PAD。“你想说有谁的灵魂附身在我身上了吗？”  
“不只是你。”布鲁斯看了看杰西卡。“还有你，杰西。”  
“……我怎么不记得？！”  
“你之前还说我把你扔在地板上。”  
“难道还是我自己过来的吗？！”  
“很遗憾是的。”  
“虽然我知道灵魂存在，不过附身这事情……我还真没听说过啊。”蒂娜用手指在PAD上滑动着。“资料库也没有，你真的确定吗？”  
“……我要说我见过呢？”  
“……你别告诉我就是我睡在地板上那次。”  
“你没睡过地板，杰西。”布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴。“你不记得那段时间发生了什么，你认为自己在睡觉，在做梦，但你那段时间的确是醒着的，只不过那时候的不是你，就像那天上午蒂娜也不像她一样——”  
“是她？！”  
“是她。上午那个也——杰西卡！坐下！杰西卡！”  
杰西卡冲出书房，一头扎进蕾切尔的房间，扑到床上抱着枕头滚来滚去。  
“瑞可，瑞可。你在对吗，你在，我知道你在。”  
“……不去追她吗？”蒂娜看着敞开的门，达米安过去把门关上，布鲁斯觉得有点头疼。  
“不用管她，她百分之百在蕾切尔房里。”布鲁斯把眼镜摘下来。“附身这种事情还是发生过的，虽然只是短时间的附身。不过命运博士的说法是死亡时间长的灵魂才有可能学会——只是有很小的可能——附身到活人身上。”  
“……你是说，她——”  
“她还在。”布鲁斯说。“她看着我们每一个人。蒂娜和杰西卡的事情纯属意外，她只是想看看你们，结果就——”  
“等等？！”达米安站了起来。“我那天早上是和……我……”他看了看蒂娜又看了看布鲁斯。“我和……格雷森……”  
“你冷静点，至少身体是我的啊。”  
“我冷静不了！”达米安冲了出去。  
“……就剩我一个了，能再讲讲吗？”蒂娜问。  
一小时后蒂娜找到了达米安，他像一头焦虑的狼一样在庭院里徘徊着，她用力拉扯达米安让他停下来，结果只是被拖着走，然后一把拎起来抱着她踱步，跟坐在巨熊怀里的少女似的。  
“达米安。”  
“等等，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“别去想这个了。”  
“等一下。”  
“你觉得那个时候是和蕾切尔做了吗？”  
“我气的是我当时压根就没看出来是她！”达米安十分懊恼。“我应该看出来的！从她对我的称呼就应该看出来的！”  
“达米安。”蒂娜抱住他的脑袋拍了拍。“没事的，达米安，没关系的。我知道你担心我，布鲁斯说蕾切尔也不知道怎么就跑到我身体里面去了，这不怪你，别想太多。”

 

附身这件事再也没有发生过，但蕾切尔的幽灵还在这所房子里，这让杰西卡每天去叫她吃饭的行为看上去不再那么诡异了。  
然而这天杰西卡和蒂娜两个能一打十的姑娘却齐齐被没有实体的生理痛所打败。  
“你当初怎么说的。”蒂娜脸色铁青，痛得连盘子里的肉都切不动，达米安正拿过她的盘子帮她切。“‘多干就好了’，你看这好了吗？”  
“说明你们干的还少。”达米安把盘子放回蒂娜面前，亲了亲蒂娜的耳朵。“下个月我还得再努力点，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“我告诉你要不是老头子在桌子另一头我马上反击给你们看。”杰西卡比蒂娜好不到哪儿去，不过至少她还能锯开盘子里的肉。“要不是我现在痛得要死我一定要揍你一顿，蝙蝠崽。”  
“冷静，陶德，你该和父亲商量一下，生个孩子就好了。”  
“你他妈……哎哟……认真的是吗……”  
“疼的话就不要多说话了，杰西。”蒂娜趴在桌子上。“我看见你都疼。”  
两个姑娘缩成球在床上度过的一周，一周后他们又生龙活虎地站起来了，为了庆祝解禁达米安按着蒂娜亲个没完，尽管蒂娜的体型对他而言就是个兔子一样。  
“等等，你确定要在这里——”  
“在自己家怕什么。”  
“自己家和自己家院子是两回事，达米安。”  
“周围这一大片都是韦恩家的私人土地，阿尔贝蒂娜，希望你没有忘。”  
他脱下阿尔贝蒂娜的衣服，她刚刚从公司回来，还穿着正装，达米安很享受把她脱光的过程，衣服被他扔在地上，她被按在后院柔软的草坪上。  
“感觉如何？德雷克总裁？”  
“达米安……别咬，呜……”  
达米安吮吸揉捏她小巧的乳房，抚摸她的腰身，用膝盖分开她的双腿，蒂娜抱着他磨蹭起来，一下下用下体擦过达米安的膝盖。  
“达米安……”蒂娜抱着他的脑袋蹭来蹭去。“你要是温柔的时间长点就好了……”  
“你想吗？”达米安靠着墙坐下来，蒂娜坐在他的膝盖上。  
“我跟你讲，女人的AV就是看一男一女靠在一起两个小时。”  
“偷偷看我们做爱录像的女人好意思这么说？”达米安把蒂娜的内裤脱下来扔掉，她全身赤裸的坐在他身上。“我觉得你明明就是想要点更刺激的。”  
他像拎兔子一样把蒂娜放在地上，蒂娜趴在他的两腿中间嘟囔着“凭什么我要对你做这个”，伸手拉开他的裤链，那根每次都操得她要死要活的阴茎弹了出来，拍打在她的脸上。  
“你可不要乱动。”她用手套弄着。“如果你不想把我的喉咙干穿的话。”  
“好。”  
“你敢动我这辈子都不给你舔了。”  
达米安嫌她啰嗦，向上一顶，龟头戳在她脸上，又惹她抱怨了几句，这才伸出舌头一点一点舔达米安的阴茎。  
一般人都是用舌头，而蒂娜从来都是用舌尖去舔，然后才慢慢把他吞进去。达米安嘲笑过她连口活都跟兔子一样，但他不否认蒂娜的确知道该如何取悦他。  
只不过这个过程令人心痒难耐。  
“我真希望你多做几次来提高你的技术，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“你真讨厌，达米安。”蒂娜一边舔吻他的茎身一边说。“你明明兴奋得要命。”  
“等你什么时候把我舔射了再说。”  
“你不也每次都操——嗯！你在干嘛！”  
“你不是说要我温柔点吗？”达米安躺在地上，托住蒂娜的身体让她趴在自己身上，分开她湿漉漉的下体，花穴正缓慢向外流水。“那么我就礼尚往来了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“等等你要干嘛——嗯啊！达米安——嗯哼……嗯……”  
“做你该做的，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“啊啊——我怎么做——嗯！嗯嗯……你别舔呀……呜……”  
达米安用舌头逗弄按压蒂娜的花蒂，两根手指插进她的身体里抽插着，弄得她只能呻吟无法继续给达米安做口活。她伏在达米安身上呻吟着，身体颤抖，除了膝盖支撑的下半身其他地方都瘫软无力——达米安了解她，了解她的每一处地方，她丝毫不意外他能把她玩到高潮，虽然五分钟前她还没这么觉得。  
“你的味道不错，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安抽出手指，舔掉上面的爱液。“你好像并不想给我服务一下？”  
蒂娜这时候很想骂他一句流氓，然而想想又不大对，她得换个词。这时候达米安又把她拎了起来，让她跪趴在草地上，继续用手指抽插她的花穴，她尖叫了一声，抽抽搭搭地说达米安你简直是个恶魔。  
“那每天和恶魔做爱的你又是什么，阿尔贝蒂娜？”达米安的指腹划过她体内的每一处褶皱，戳弄着软肉，拇指按在她的花蒂上揉弄，蒂娜被他弄得哭泣一样发出细碎的呻吟。“你是女巫还是魔女，阿尔贝蒂娜？”  
“呜呜……达米安……呜，嗯嗯……达米安，嗯哼……达米安……”蒂娜有一种今天达米安被外星人绑架了这才不是达米安的错觉，他温柔得不像话，不过这张嘴里说出来的话证明他的确是达米安，让人一听就想揍他。“别弄了……达米安，别——呜嗯——呜……啊啊，别再弄了……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……”蒂娜挺了挺腰，把脸藏起来。“我想要你进来……”  
“真难得。”达米安抽出手指，舔掉上面的爱液，把阴茎抵上去。“你要这个的话就不会那么温柔了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“……我知道。”蒂娜像只鸵鸟一样把脸藏起来不让达米安看到。“干我……达米安，我想要……”  
“你自找的。”达米安慢慢把阴茎挤进去，比平时慢很多，蒂娜感受着慢慢被塞满的过程，拉长了声音发出一声呻吟。达米安很满意她的反应，按住她的腰，像往常那样凶狠地操干起来。  
“达米安！啊啊啊——达米安！达米安——”蒂娜的手抓紧草地里，然而泥土轻易就被抓了起来，她什么都没有抓到。“达米安！啊啊！好棒！啊啊——达米安，达米安——好棒啊——”  
达米安的名字对于蒂娜来说已经和恶魔、凶狠、专制这种词挂钩了。达米安对于她会一直喊他的很是满意，而蒂娜则会在喊他名字的时候获得额外的快感。他有侵略性，凶狠，狂野，掌控性爱的节奏，她不讨厌，虽然有时候她会咒骂两句，但她不讨厌。就像达米安说的，她爱这样，他从来都游走在把她干坏和把她干爽的别界上。  
“达米安，达米安……好棒，好厉害……好深，呃啊……嗯，嗯嗯……”达米安让她双手扶着墙，依然跪在地上，在后面凶狠地操她。蒂娜已经完全接受了他的阴茎，她开始享受达米安给她带来的快感。“用力，再快点，再深点——呜嗯嗯——嗯——啊啊，达米安，达米安，爱你……呜呃——”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，你的肚子又鼓起来了。”  
“别管它……干我，继续干我——啊啊——干我达米安，达米安！干坏我！啊啊——呜啊啊——”  
“你就像只兔子。”达米安用力冲撞着蒂娜的身体，她的肚子又被阴茎顶起来一块。“但你又像只羊。”  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯……达米安……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服——嗯哼！好舒服……”  
“喜欢温柔的还是我这么干你？”  
“喜欢，都喜欢——啊啊——更喜欢这样，干我，达米安，干我，哈啊啊，啊啊……干我，干我……”  
达米安笑了一声。他了解蒂娜，知道她喜欢什么，在床上，在任何方面，他都是最了解蒂娜的人，  
“那么——”他把蒂娜抱进怀里，蒂娜的身体彻底吞下了整根阴茎，她发出了一声尖叫。“我们继续这么做吧，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
蒂娜对他来说真的像兔子一样，他能抱着她的大腿让她在自己的阴茎上一上一下抽插着，而他并不觉得怎么累——这和负重训练没什么区别，尤其是蒂娜反手抱住他的时候他觉得这个他从小嘲笑到大的A罩杯性感到想想她的样子都会勃起。  
“达米安，哈啊啊——不行了，好大，我不行了——呜呜，太大了……”  
“别骗自己，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安的呼吸也粗重起来，他轻咬着蒂娜的肩膀，下身操得越发凶狠。“你喜欢，你喜欢这样，说出来我就让你爽。”  
“呜呜……达米安……”  
“不要撒娇，你知道我不会放过你的。”他亲了亲蒂娜的脸颊，她已经被干哭了，眼泪不住地流下来。“诚实点，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“……再……用力点……呜！啊啊！达米安！哈啊啊——达米安——嗯啊！呜呜……达米安……好棒达米安……呜呜呜……”达米安的冲撞把蒂娜对于高潮的本能抗拒彻底冲散，她距离快感的顶峰还差一点距离，就还差一点——  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，阿尔贝蒂娜……”达米安一把把她转过来，双手抓住她小巧的乳房，蒂娜紧抱住他用力亲吻他，接着被他干得浑身抽搐，舌头都伸了出来。  
“达米安！啊，啊——达米安！啊啊——好棒！好棒啊啊——达米安——干我！再用力点——啊，啊啊——达米安，达米安——呜啊啊——”蒂娜感觉她到了，她到那个顶峰了。快感从她的脑子里冲出来，贯穿她的身体，全身抽搐着感受高潮的快感，疯狂地大叫起来。“操我！操死我——啊啊啊——达米安！爱你，爱你——好棒，好棒，啊啊，嗯嗯——啊，啊，达米安，爱你，呃啊啊……啊啊啊——呜啊啊啊啊——”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，我的阿尔贝蒂娜……！”达米安抓紧她的腰，留下青白色的指痕，把精液射在她的身体里。“阿尔贝蒂娜……亲爱的……”  
蒂娜经历了漫长的高潮，结束后她身体一软倒在达米安怀里，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。达米安抱着她坐了一会儿，抚摸她的脸颊，轻轻吻了她。  
“蝙蝠崽，你再这样她会感冒哟。”杰西卡的声音从楼上传来，接着一条薄毯从楼上丢到他脸上。“赶紧回来，不然我都想和老头子打野战了。”  
“陶德，不用你多事。”然而他还是用毯子盖在蒂娜身上站了起来。“你要想的话和父亲说，我觉得他一定会同意的。”  
他把蒂娜放在床上，盖好被子，去蝙蝠洞了。杰西卡躺会床上看书，过了会儿蒂娜进来了，坐在她旁边。  
“怎么了鸟宝宝？”她把视线挪到蒂娜身上。“来跟我抱怨蝙蝠崽吗？”  
“小翅膀。”  
杰西卡一骨碌爬起来，直勾勾看着蒂娜。她披着毯子，眼睛没有平常那种聪明机灵的光芒，她的眼神很柔和，笑的很温柔，而不是平时蒂娜那种有点活泼的笑容。  
蒂娜拍了拍她的头，轻轻抱住她。杰西卡感觉到自己的心跳加速，她很久没有这么激动，这么有做梦一样的感觉了。可能是幻觉，可能——但蒂娜在她面前，但不像她，她的行为更像蕾切尔。  
“……瑞可？”  
“小翅膀，这些年辛苦你了。”蒂娜轻声说，语调温柔，就像蕾切尔。  
她颤抖着抱住蒂娜，她的身体娇小，还是A罩杯，但她知道，现在她是蕾切尔，她依然在他们身边，一直都在。  
“……我好爱你，瑞可。”她紧紧抱着蒂娜不松手。“我好爱你……最爱最爱你……”  
“我知道，小翅膀。”蒂娜轻拍她的头，摸摸她的头顶，就像蕾切尔以前会做的一样。“我知道，一直都知道。”


	8. Chapter 8

杰西卡知道她不应该这样，她是蒂娜，这是蒂娜的身体，尤其是那一手能掌握的乳房和蕾切尔完全不一样，但她又知道她面前的人是蕾切尔。  
“嗯……哈嗯……嗯……”杰西卡亲吻着蒂娜，拉下她身上的毯子，抚摸她赤裸的身体——是蒂娜，怎么摸都是蒂娜。但是她想亲吻她，她知道蕾切尔能感受到，她在蒂娜的身体里。  
“小翅膀……咕呜……”  
“别说话。”杰西卡把蒂娜抱在怀里，亲吻她，不让她说话。“别说话，瑞可，别说话……”  
蒂娜的身体比杰西卡小很多，毕竟身高差了十公分，体型也差了不少，虽然不至于像和达米安在一起的时候被像只兔子一样抱着到处走，但她还是能整个人倚在杰西卡怀里。  
“嗯……杰西……哈嗯……嗯……啾，呼嗯……”蒂娜被杰西卡吻到说不出话，她的手探下去，轻柔着蒂娜的下体。  
“瑞可，瑞可……我爱你，我好爱你……”杰西卡把蒂娜抱在怀里，手指慢慢伸进她的花穴。“还记得我第一次来，脏兮兮的时候，阿尔弗雷德把我的头发都剪掉了，特别难看。”  
“我记得，小翅膀。”蒂娜把下巴放在杰西卡的肩膀上，双手抱着她的肩膀。“我记得你可活泼了，阿尔弗雷德说你总吃不饱。”  
“我第一次见你，我就觉得，这个人美到让人无法呼吸。”她抬高蒂娜的身体，让她坐在自己的大腿上，手指在她的身体里抽插着。“从那个时候我就爱上你，一直到现在，我都爱你，爱着你，我最爱的就是你。”  
“呜嗯……杰西……这是蒂娜的……”  
“没关系，正好之前她叛变帮老头子操我，我得把便宜占回来。”杰西卡抱着蒂娜躺到床上，抬起蒂娜的双腿，手指在她的花穴里抽插，搅动，发出淫靡的水声。她和蒂娜接吻，蒂娜环着她的脖子，她们的舌头搅动在一起，乳房相互摩擦，一两声呻吟从蒂娜的口中漏了出来。  
“鸟宝宝真瘦，我真想知道真正的你是什么味道。”杰西卡放开蒂娜，脱掉衣服，唾液拉出一根银丝，蒂娜的脸泛起红晕。“我还记得你漂亮的身体，丰满的乳房……”  
“呜……杰西……”  
“听我说，瑞可。”她手上的动作没停下来，而是更色情地用身体去摩擦蒂娜的身体。“我想和你做爱，想和你在一起，想把你从老头子那里抢过来……但是你爱他，你只爱他……”  
“嗯哈！杰西！杰西慢点——啊啊！慢点！呜呜……太快了……呜呃——呜呜……”蒂娜哭叫起来，却抬起腰让杰西继续深入，涌出的大量爱液随着杰西卡手指的抽插慢慢落在床单上。“杰西，慢点，慢点……呜……嗯嗯……就这样，好舒服……”  
“……你和布鲁斯做的时候也这么浪吗？”杰西卡笑了一声，又用力戳了一下，蒂娜的身体弹起来，被她压了下去。“你现在样子真好看，瑞可，我的瑞可……瑞可……”  
“啊啊，杰西，杰西，不要——嗯哼——太厉害了，我——呜呜……”蒂娜攥着床单，用力绷紧身体，浑身颤抖。“杰西，杰西——呜啊啊——太舒服，我受不了，受不了的——啊啊，太久没做我受不了——啊啊啊，杰西卡，杰西卡——啊啊啊啊——”  
“瑞可，瑞可，高潮了，舒服吗，亲爱的。”杰西卡抽出手指，舔了下手上的爱液，把蒂娜抱在怀里。“我在这里，瑞可，我就在这儿，我保护你，我在这里……”  
蒂娜高潮后睡了过去，过了会儿她从杰西卡怀里爬起来，发现她们两个赤身裸体而自己下体又是一片狼藉。  
“……我又被蕾切尔……”她看了看自己又看了看杰西卡。“结果你把我上了？”  
“顺便报复你上次帮老头子操我。”杰西卡放开她，蒂娜坐起来揉了揉腰。“所以我这次用手指把你操高潮了。”  
“你和她做了？”蒂娜抬起头。“你们做了结果只操了我一个？”  
“你有问题吗？”  
蒂娜扑过去，抓了一把杰西卡的下体，也是一片潮水泛滥，只不过她之前注意力全在蕾切尔身上。  
“我看你也很需要。”  
“别告诉我你想操我。”  
“很遗憾是的。”蒂娜爬过去翻杰西卡的抽屉。“别以为我不知道你藏了什么在这里。”  
然后她翻出一条双头龙。  
“你说你有布鲁斯了还要这玩意儿干嘛？”她晃晃手里的东西。“你们有时候还玩点不一样的？”  
“……以前我会用这东西自慰。”杰西卡把双头龙抢过来。“我到处旅行的时候，我能看见她就在我对面，我们一起用这个做爱，虽然我知道其实只有我一个人。”  
“那你现在要用吗？”  
“……我只不过是用手指操你你却想用这东西？！”  
“我很记仇的，大红。”蒂娜把双头龙拿回来，推倒杰西卡，分开她的腿，把一端慢慢挤进她的身体。“礼尚往来，杰西。”  
“操你……哈啊……小红，你这报复心……”  
“你要不想早就揍人了，大红。”蒂娜把一端完全推进杰西卡的身体里，然后跪下，把另一端塞进自己的身体。“你从来都这么直接……嗯……”  
“这要让老头子和蝙蝠崽看见……啊嗯……他要操死我……”  
“呜呜……哈啊……这个真舒服……”  
“蒂娜，蒂娜……靠过来，你要再进来点……”杰西卡挺起腰，下体和蒂娜的下体磨蹭着，花穴里塞着双头龙，中间的凸起按压着她们的花蒂。“啊啊——蒂娜，就这样，嗯——哈啊啊，蒂娜，蒂娜——”  
“啊啊，杰西，你这个……好棒……”蒂娜摩擦着杰西卡的下体，两人分泌的爱液被磨蹭得到处都是。“这还有开关呢，你可真会玩……”  
“等等，别开那个——呀啊啊——”杰西卡想制止蒂娜，但是晚了，强烈的震动让她的身体抽搐颤抖，说不出一句完整的话。“呜呜……呜嗯嗯——啊啊啊——嗯啊啊……”  
“这个怎么——”蒂娜尖叫了一声。“怎么……啊啊！好爽——呜哦哦！太爽了这个！”  
“啊！啊啊！太厉害了！呜呜……不行了！不行了不行了！蒂娜，蒂娜，蒂娜——啊啊啊——呜啊啊啊啊——”  
快感爆炸时杰西卡脑子里最后一个想法就是：达米安野兽一样的性爱到底还是有用的。  
“杰西，我也——呜……”蒂娜感觉到杰西卡的下体流出了更多爱液，她先一步高潮了。“我也要，啊啊……太爽了这个！嗯啊！啊啊啊！太棒了！杰西，杰西！啊啊啊啊——”  
布鲁斯回来的时候就看见自己床上蜷着两个女人，靠在一起睡得正熟，床单上体液蹭得到处都是，抽屉里的玩具扔了一床一地，看来他不在的时候她们乱来了一次……或者好几次。  
两个女人做过之后被各自的男朋友拎了回去，布鲁斯到没怎么为难她——自从杰西卡学会撒娇之后他就没辙了——，不过达米安就没这么好说话了。  
“看来一次还喂不饱你？”  
“我真的，不行了！达米安，达米安，亲爱的，放过我——呜——”  
“我倒不生气你和陶德做什么，我生气的是我明明在蝙蝠洞，你却跑去偷吃而不是下去找我。”  
“呜啊！达米安！啊啊——对不起！不敢了！再也不敢了——啊啊啊——天啊我要死了！我真的要死了！”  
——所以说她当时干嘛要和杰西卡再来一次呢？虽然那东西的确很爽……  
“你觉得那个按摩棒舒服吗？还是我的舒服？”  
“你的，你的舒服——达米安！达米安啊啊！我不行了！我不行了——呜呜——”蒂娜的哭喊声大到厚实的门和墙壁板都挡不住，在主卧室都能听见。“达米安！达米安！不要了！真的不要了！啊啊啊！咿啊啊啊啊——”  
布鲁斯听着蒂娜的哭喊，抱着手臂看着杰西卡灰溜溜地收拾卧室。  
“我是不是也得干点什么？”  
“……你晚上留我一条命行吗？”  
“当然。”布鲁斯亲了亲她。“我不会让你出事的。”  
至于蒂娜后来怎么样，达米安只是说她就是被干失禁了而已，风淡云轻地带过去了。而蒂娜则小鸟依人了一周左右，据说是达米安罚的，也可能是单纯的腰疼。

 

杰西卡打开报纸，看看娱乐八卦版。韦恩集团股票涨停啊，达米安和蒂娜又被狗仔偷拍了啊，超人又接了多少架飞机啊——  
“今年普利策奖是路易斯的诶！”她叫到。“布鲁斯！快去打电话祝贺一下！”  
“我已经祝贺过了。”布鲁斯头都没抬。  
距上次蕾切尔再度出现过了一个月，杰西卡的心情简直好到极点，阿尔弗雷德说杰西卡小姐一手包办了所有家务，他就剩烤饼干和上菜这两项工作了。  
“你这段时间很开心。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“和蒂娜做爱很开心？”  
“你酸溜溜的，老头子。”杰西卡看了布鲁斯一眼，继续收拾盘子。“那天是开始的时候是和蕾切尔……她又在蒂娜身上。”  
“所以你才这么开心？”  
“这是奇迹，布鲁斯。”杰西卡把盘子端走，布鲁斯在后面跟着他。“不是说我不爱你，只是我终于做了我想做的。告诉她我爱她，甚至和她做爱，虽然身体是蒂娜的。”她把盘子放进洗碗机。“我爱她就像你爱他那么久一样，布鲁斯。”  
“我不知道你有多爱我，杰西卡。”  
“我也不知道你有多爱我，布鲁斯。”杰西卡转过身，跳到料理台上坐着。“虽然我们都知道最爱的人是谁。”  
“……你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“……再等等吧，布鲁斯。”杰西卡摇了摇头。“这是早晚的事，但是先等等吧。她还在，我知道她看着我们，让我再爱她一段时间。而且你不也一样吗？不知道什么时候，你还能再看看她。”  
“……我想和她办完婚礼。”  
“难度系数太高了，只能看瑞可能不能成功在婚礼那天学会附身了。”  
“杰西卡，我不会牺牲你的婚礼去这么做。”  
“我还没答应嫁给你呢，老头子。”杰西卡踹了他一脚。“你已经开始幻想婚礼了吗？还是说你急不可待想让我给你再生一个啊？”


	9. Chapter 9

达米安对于蒂娜能不能参加述职会并不在意，反正蒂娜是执行总裁，布鲁斯也有时间打理公司，蒂娜去不了布鲁斯可以去。  
“这就是你不让我去开会的原因？”  
“不行吗？这可是来自韦恩集团未来所有者的命令。”  
“你这恶魔……嗯哈，嗯，嗯哼……啊啊，轻点，嗯……又要被拍到了……”  
“让他们拍。”达米安在显眼的地方咬出个吻痕。“让他们知道阿尔贝蒂娜·德雷克是我的女人。”  
“你……股票啊，会影响股票——啊啊！达米安，呜呜……好棒……”  
“我看你准备的差不多了。”达米安抽出手指，把早已勃起的阴茎挤进蒂娜的身体。“阿尔贝蒂娜……你的身体真舒服，我只是看着你我就能硬。”  
“啊啊！你又来！”  
“我在满足你，阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“呜啊啊啊——太大了！啊啊！太用力了！达米安！达米安——啊啊！”  
“你可轻点晃，不然会被别人看到有人在车里做爱。”  
蒂娜一听，紧紧抱紧达米安不敢松手。她可不想再被拍到车震了，这个时候电话还响了起来，蒂娜看了一眼地上的手机，还是布鲁斯打开的。  
“达米安……达米安！电话，布鲁斯的——嗯啊！”  
“你接。”达米安并不在乎，他依然全力操干着蒂娜。“父亲一定是有事找你。”  
“我怎么接！”蒂娜尖叫。“啊啊！别干了！达米安，别——”  
达米安嫌她啰嗦直接接通电话，按开免提，电话那头传来杰西卡的尖叫声，还有撞击的啪啪声，达米安露出了一个笑容，更加凶狠地操着蒂娜，操得她疯狂大叫。  
“达米安，这是——”  
“啊啊！布鲁斯！布鲁斯啊啊啊——好棒！嗯啊！干我，干我，用你的老二干死我——呜嗯！布鲁斯，呜呜……布鲁斯——呜啊啊！”  
“叫出来，杰西卡。你上次不是和蒂娜做的很愉快吗？让她听听你现在有多愉快。”  
“布鲁斯！啊啊，好爽！啊！啊啊！太棒了！布鲁斯！我爱死你了！爱死你的老二了！呜啊啊——操我！操死我！用你的老二操死我！”杰西卡抓着床头发出崩溃的哭喊，尽管她的意志坚定，但当她放松下来，爱着布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯丰富的经验总能把她操得神志不清。“蒂娜！蒂娜！布鲁斯他好棒！布鲁斯最棒了——呜啊啊！他太厉害了！好爽！太爽了——和他做爱好棒啊——布鲁斯，布鲁斯！和布鲁斯做爱最爽了！呜啊啊啊——布鲁斯干我——快干我——”  
“快挂掉！达米安！”蒂娜挣扎着，她的羞耻心生长出来。“快挂掉！”  
“不行，你得让陶德听听，和我做爱有多愉快。”达米安按住蒂娜，用力撞击她的花心，她紧紧抓着达米安的手臂哭喊着，直到她的羞耻心彻底被击碎，只剩下求欢的本能。  
“现在怎么样，阿尔贝蒂娜？”  
“啊啊——舒服，呜呜——太舒服了！达米安，达米安——”她的制服裙装被达米安扯得乱七八糟，原本整齐的头发也乱糟糟地披在肩上——之前达米安抓着她的头发干她，让她爽翻了天。“操我！用力操我！哈啊啊——太棒了！呜哦哦！好厉害操得好厉害！呜啊啊！达米安好厉害啊——”  
蒂娜趴在后座的玻璃上，抬起腰让达米安干得更深。她已经不在乎有人可能会看到她了，她想要达米安，只想要达米安，她的阴茎，他的统治，他粗暴的性爱，他的一切——达米安，达米安，满脑子都是达米安。达米安在她的身体里，填满她，侵略她，占有她，把她的一切都打上自己的烙印。  
电话那边的杰西卡被操得神志不清，她们呻吟着，尖叫着，声音通过电话被另一边的人听得清清楚楚，好像一个乱交现场，布鲁斯和杰西卡在看着他们，和他们一起做爱。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，阿尔贝蒂娜，谁在操你，快说，谁在操你？”达米安从后面抱住她，用力揉捏她的乳房。“阿尔贝蒂娜……我的阿尔贝蒂娜……”  
“达米安，啊啊！达米安——呜呜……达米安操我，达米安在操我！啊啊啊——天啊！好棒！达米安！我的达米安，达米安，啊啊！达米安！啊啊啊——呜呜……”蒂娜被一把翻过来，她立刻缠上达米安，双腿缠上他的腰，双手抱住他的肩膀，被他干得哭出来，满脸是泪，叫的甜蜜又好听。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，爱我吗？阿尔贝蒂娜，你爱我吗，我爱你，我爱你。”  
“爱你，达米安，爱你，好爱你啊啊……天啊——啊，啊！天啊！达米安！达米安——呜呜——爱你达米安，我爱你——啊啊，好爽，再用力！太棒了！操我达米安！操我！我好爱你！爱你，爱你操我，我好爱你啊啊啊——”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜，亲爱的，我的阿尔贝蒂娜……！”  
达米安抱着蒂娜到了高潮，后座的皮革被他们的体液打湿，蒂娜的衣服上也沾了不少，看上去乱七八糟十分色情。他听到电话那边的杰西卡尖叫着就没声音了，布鲁斯捡起电话说她被操晕了，然后挂了电话。他对杰西卡的惩罚完成了。  
“嗯……达米安……”  
“怎么？”  
“被拍到怎么办……”  
“又不是没拍到过。”  
“也没法开会了。”  
“我就没打算让你去开会。”  
“那你还带我来公司。”  
“换个环境做爱，你不是挺喜欢吗？”  
“……我有时候真的想打你。”  
“你打不过我。”  
“你过来，我们试试。”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“干嘛？”  
“嫁给我好吗？”  
蒂娜脸红了很久，一头扎进达米安怀里不肯出来。  
“你别想就这么打败我！”她叫到。“不过就是个求婚！你还不知道我会不会答应呢！”  
“你已经被我打败了。”他把蒂娜拎出来，捧着她的脸吻了上去。“你肯定会答应，你的余生都是我的了，阿尔贝蒂娜。”

 

“所以这就是你们没开会还那么晚回来而且踩了一地脚印的理由？”他们回到家时杰西卡已经睡醒了，正拿着拖把看着他们。“你们还不上楼！我的洁癖要犯了！”接着她扭头冲空气说。“瑞可你看看！你看看他们！我刚擦的地板！还有刚洗的车！我不管，你们两个搞完了把车给我洗出来！”  
“好好好。”达米安抱着一看就是经历了激烈性爱的蒂娜回房，杰西卡在后面一边擦地板一边叽里咕噜的不知道说什么，可能是在和蕾切尔说话，也可能是咒骂布鲁斯之前把她干到晕厥。  
“你要睡觉吗？”  
“困……”蒂娜眼睛都睁不开了。“你就是头野兽，和你做好累……”  
“平时不是挺好吗？怎么一到床上就不行了。”达米安把衣服脱掉。“伸手。”蒂娜乖乖伸出手，达米安把她被扯得崩掉扣子的、撕开一半的、内衣都挡不住的衣服脱下来，抱着她去浴室洗澡。“和我做爱比连续三天不睡还累？”  
“……因为很满足嘛……”她小声说。  
“……等你睡醒了就去订戒指吧。”  
“……等等？！”蒂娜一下就精神了。“你说什么？！”  
“也是时候了。”  
“是个鬼啊！我都没答应好吗？！”  
“看着我，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安扳过她的下巴，让她看着自己。“告诉我，你到底同不同意。”  
蒂娜憋了半天，挣开他又抱住，用力捶了他的胸口两下，又抓了他的后背两把，然后在他的肩膀上咬了一口。  
“你在干什么？”  
“报复你以前把我打得那么惨。”蒂娜抬起头。“你以后不许打我。”  
“绝对不会。你是我的了，我绝对不会。”  
“……小恶魔……”蒂娜抱住他，往他怀里钻。达米安把她拎出来，亲了一口，给她清洗身体。  
“阿尔贝蒂娜……”他故意附在蒂娜的耳旁吹气，让她的身体一阵哆嗦。“我的阿尔贝蒂娜，终于是我的了。”

 

“操你妈的，老头子。”把地板擦完后，杰西卡觉得腰实在是酸疼，回房间趴着了。布鲁斯过来给她按摩，被她踩了几脚。“你真的有五十多了吗？他妈的哥谭宝贝的老二用什么做的，我觉得我到三十岁你还能把我操得死去活来。”  
“没什么特别的。”布鲁斯说，双手按摩她的腰，滑过她的皮肤，一路下滑，摸到她紧致的臀部。“就是看到你了而已。”  
“你这话对我可不管用。”  
“是吗？”布鲁斯压上来，亲吻她的耳朵和侧脸。“我记得我第一次亲你的时候，你差点就晕过去了。”  
“你住口。”  
“你明明喜欢我这么说。”布鲁斯轻笑一声，把她的头发拢到一边。“杰西卡，你偶尔也诚实一点。”  
“我很诚实了。”她嘟囔着。“我爱你这个老头子还不够诚实吗。”  
“你当时为什么会爱我？”  
“我就是突然有点喜欢你。”杰西卡翻过身，看着布鲁斯。“我对你又爱又恨，那天我突然发现我有点喜欢你。我就问瑞可：我有点喜欢你的男人了怎么办。当然了，她没回答我，我当时就想，我要不要去试着爱她所爱的。我回家，戒酒，和鸟宝宝蝙蝠崽一起生活，和你一起生活。然后我发现其实你也不差嘛，怪不得她爱你，陪伴了你二十年。”她摸了摸布鲁斯的下巴，今天的胡须刮得很干净。“我有时候把自己当成她。我留长发，因为她是长发。我想看她卷发的样子，所以我去烫了卷发。”  
“……因为她爱我你才爱我吗？”  
“我觉得你值得我爱而已。”杰西卡说。“毕竟你是她的男人，是她最爱的人。”  
“所以？”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。“你把自己当成她才……？”  
“这不重要，老头子。”杰西卡用红色的指甲弹了一下他的额头。“我现在是爱你的，不管怎么说，你已经让我爱上你了。”  
“……那我还真得谢谢她，只有她能让你回家。”  
“她一直在这里。这么些年过去，她依然影响着这里。”杰西卡按住布鲁斯的下巴。“该你说了，为什么爱我？”  
“因为她让你回家了。”  
“说实话。”  
“是实话。”  
“我不信。”  
“杰西卡。”  
“你敢训我我就哭给你看然后离家出走。”  
布鲁斯噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“在她之后只有你能让我开心了，杰西。”布鲁斯握住她的手。“即便她离开了，她还是让你留了下来，在那之后只有你才会让我开心，杰西。”他亲吻杰西卡的眼角，她有些不难的表情放松了下来。“虽然你总是有幻觉觉得她还在，但是你回来后一直很快乐，这就够了，杰西。我因你而快乐，这就是我爱上你的理由。”  
“……红头罩才不是这样呢。”她红着脸翻了个身。“我不想做饭了，今天叫外卖吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

杰西卡这天没睡好，谢谢前一晚布鲁斯的辛勤劳动，她只想睡到第二天中午。  
达米安和布鲁斯吃了早餐就出门了，正义联盟有些事情他们要去处理。蒂娜吃完饭后想回去补眠，上了楼发现杰西卡穿着睡衣站在楼梯上发愣。  
“杰西卡？”  
“……蒂娜。”  
“你站在这儿发呆？早餐还有哦，快下去吃吧。”  
“蒂娜！”  
杰西卡一把抱住了她。  
“蒂娜！我终于可以抱抱你了！你都长这么大了，和达米安相处的还好吗？你们有吵架吗？”  
“……蕾切尔……”  
“蒂娜！我的蒂娜！乖乖蒂娜！”杰西卡抱着她蹭来蹭去，以前蕾切尔很久不见她的时候她就会这么扑上去抱抱她。“抱一抱！蒂娜！我真想你！”  
“我也是，蕾切尔。”蒂娜用力抱着她，尽管杰西卡的体型比蕾切尔要大一圈，肌肉也更多更结实。“我想你，特别想你。”  
“我想你们，我终于可以再抱抱你们了。”杰西卡的笑容这么温柔让蒂娜有点不适应。“虽然我一开始就是想看看小翅膀的睡脸来着……不知道为什么又进来了。”  
蒂娜想了一下，把杰西卡推进主卧室，踮起脚亲吻她。  
“来自小粉丝的爱意。”蒂娜眨眨眼睛。“你知道我迷恋你很多年了。”  
“迷恋到要亲我吗？”  
“我还得报复杰西卡呢。”她露出一个小恶魔一样的笑容，拉着杰西卡在床上坐下。“我们可以聊聊天，然后报复她一下。”  
“报复她什么？”  
“上次你在我身体的时候她操我的事情。”  
蒂娜和杰西卡的身体贴在一起，体型小巧的蒂娜趴在杰西卡身上亲吻她，两人的下体不住的磨蹭着对方，很快爱液就沾湿了杰西卡的蕾丝内裤。  
“她的身体很敏感。”杰西卡喘息着说。“小翅膀的身体其实——嗯哼！啊……蒂娜……”  
“杰西平时看着凶巴巴的，那也只是看起来。”蒂娜按倒杰西卡，伸出舌头用舌尖隔着内裤舔她的下体。“不过她其实挺好吃的，上次顺手尝了一下。”  
“蒂娜……嗯……呜呜，真舒服……”杰西卡张开双腿，抚摸着蒂娜的头发，轻声呻吟起来。“蒂娜……嗯……你从达米安那里学到了不少啊，嘻嘻……啊，真棒……”  
“得了吧，那个小恶魔。”蒂娜抬起头，用手按压着花穴，杰西卡发出一声娇喘，她把那条蕾丝内裤脱了下来。“他就只会天天把我往死里操而已。”  
“我那天听见了。”杰西卡嘻嘻笑着。“你被操到失禁——呜呃！啊啊，蒂娜，你真是的——”  
“我也能把你操到失禁，瑞可。”蒂娜亲吻着她，手指抽插着她的花穴。“杰西的宫口浅，你在她身上会爽翻天的。”  
“嗯哼……嗯嗯……蒂娜，蒂娜，啊——”杰西卡被蒂娜用手指操到扭起了腰。“再来，再来——呜嗯！啊，更多，好舒服，嗯……更多的……”  
“手指是不是不能满足你了。”蒂娜抽出手指舔了舔。“我可不会像大红那种光顾着操你，瑞可。”  
她打开杰西卡的抽屉翻找，她记得上次有看到过——对，就是这个。她拿出一个双头的穿戴假阳具，把里面那头塞进自己的身体里，轻喘了几声，扣好扣子，来到双腿大开的杰西卡身前。  
“瑞可，是时候满足你了。”  
“蒂娜……呜嗯！蒂娜，哈啊——进来了……”  
“怎么样？你很久没有被这么干过了吧？”蒂娜把假阳具插进杰西卡的身体，下身顶弄抽插着。“这玩意儿还不赖……嗯……我也觉得好舒服。”  
“蒂娜……呜嗯！嗯……慢点，啊啊，慢点……”  
“当然会慢点的，我又不是那群不懂风情的男人。”蒂娜亲吻她的大腿。“他们总搞不懂什么叫享受。”  
“嘻嘻……是啊，傻男人们。”  
“就是，他们多傻。”  
两个女人温存了一会儿，蒂娜慢慢加快速度，然后她们继续温存。杰西卡像是浸泡在温水里的青蛙，等到蒂娜的速度越来越快的时候，她已经饥渴难耐了。  
“蒂娜……蒂娜，用力点吧……我想要你……”  
“好，瑞可。”她看着杰西卡乖巧地转过身趴下，抬起屁股，把假阴茎慢慢插进去。“我们这次要一起高潮，瑞可。”  
“说不好，我——啊嗯！蒂娜！”  
蒂娜用力抽插起来，她身体里的那端随着她的动作也在她的体内振荡搅动，杰西卡呻吟着大叫，让她觉得更加兴奋。  
“蒂娜！蒂娜——啊啊啊——我的蒂娜！”杰西卡开始发出哭喊声，发出细碎的呜咽。“呜呜……蒂娜，蒂娜，啊啊——天啊，蒂娜，好棒！啊啊啊——蒂娜——”  
“瑞可，瑞可。我爱你，我想你，我好想你。”蒂娜亲吻她，抚摸她，揉捏她的乳房。她知道杰西卡的身体很敏感，她肯定会先一步高潮。“瑞可，你会一直在吗？你会一直在家里吗？”  
“我在，我在的——啊啊！蒂娜！呜——天啊好棒！”杰西卡的身体开始抽搐，温存的快感积累起来，她很快就在最终的部分达到高潮。“呜啊啊啊——啊啊啊——蒂娜！蒂娜啊啊——太厉害了！太厉害啊啊啊啊——”  
“瑞可，瑞可……”蒂娜用力顶了几下，大声叫喊了几声，脱下假阳具爬上去和杰西卡接吻。她的下体湿湿嗒嗒的，和杰西卡一样，迎来了猛烈的高潮。  
“他们不懂什么叫理想中的做爱。”  
“嗯，他们不懂。”  
“傻男人们，哼。”  
杰西卡把蒂娜抱在怀里，两个人又睡了过去。布鲁斯和达米安回来后又看见了一片狼藉的床单和两个抱在一起睡得正香的女人，他过去把被子给她们盖上，改去书房和达米安谈事情。  
“你他妈居然用这玩意儿操我！”这是杰西卡醒来后的第一句话。  
“礼尚往来，大红。”蒂娜伸了个懒腰翻了个身。“谢谢你上次的按摩棒，还有后续的服务。”  
“你被干失禁又不是我的错。”  
“你再提这个，我就跟你打架。”  
“来打呀，怕你啊。”  
布鲁斯再次回来的时候看到两个裸体女人在床上嘻嘻哈哈地打闹着，抓着对方的乳房滚来滚去，靠枕扔了一地，床单乱七八糟。  
“达米安。”布鲁斯叫他儿子。“过来一下。”

 

达米安去挑选戒指的时候再一次被拍到了，蒂娜正面无表情的看着电视里自己那个身高突破了两米的男朋友被追问戒指是否是买给阿尔贝蒂娜的，达米安回了一句：“我还有别的女人吗？”甩开记者就扬长而去。  
真的，她的内心毫无波动。如果订婚的时候戒指内侧写的是“阿尔贝蒂娜是我的”她都不意外，达米安就是一个很有占有欲的人，或者说猛兽更恰当，因此他在电视上发表占有宣言，这简直是太正常了。  
阿尔弗雷德对此表示热烈鼓掌并十分欣慰地说没想到我还能看到韦恩家的下一代。啊，托马斯老爷，您放心吧，韦恩家有后了。  
布鲁斯又想起当年被阿尔弗雷德催结婚的那段日子，又想起了蕾切尔，他抬头看了看屋顶，不知道她心里现在在想什么。  
她还在吗？  
一个月后达米安和蒂娜举办了订婚仪式，韦恩家专门开了晚会来庆祝——以及制造新一轮舆论——。蒂娜被杰西卡强行穿上一双十二公分高的高跟鞋去教堂，等她回来的时候脚痛得都不像自己的了，她只想用高跟鞋打死杰西卡。  
“弱爆了，鸟宝宝。”杰西卡看着被达米安抱回来的蒂娜，啧啧摇头。“对吧瑞可，你当年还穿过十五公分的跟呢。”  
达米安的戒指内侧果不其然刻着“阿尔贝蒂娜是我的”这句话。蒂娜摸着那枚戒指，心想到底是应该先嘲笑达米安毫无新意的刻字，还是应该先抱上去吻他。  
晚会上蒂娜穿了橙红色的晚礼服，和达米安一起跳舞。宾客们在跳舞，谈话，穿着红色长裙的杰西卡则在狂吃东西，阿尔弗雷德还夸她胃口变好了。  
“你有点胖了。”  
“……怎么，你嫌弃啊？”  
“我觉得你以前瘦，胖了好看点。”  
杰西卡不自在地扭了扭，不理布鲁斯，回过头继续吃。  
“……我记得那年我和蕾切尔的订婚仪式只有几个人参加，也没有晚会，什么都没有。”布鲁斯看着达米安和蒂娜，他们好像又开始一边跳舞一边斗嘴了。“我有时候觉得我亏欠她的太多。”  
“……她不救我的话，现在她还会活着。”  
“别说这话，杰西卡。”  
“别担心，我不敢死，布鲁斯。”杰西卡把一块饼干塞进嘴里。“我宁愿她当时不救我，但是我又想活下去，因为我死过一次。她死后我想死，真的想，但是我依然想活下去，因为我死过，因为她的死是为了救我。”  
“真矛盾。”  
“是啊。”  
“他们好像又吵起来了。”  
“甭管他们，你信不信不超过五分钟就和好了。”  
“你到时候想要个什么样的婚礼？”  
“……你本来想给她一个什么样的？”杰西卡回头看他。“我就要那样的，我还能想象一下是我和她在结婚。”  
“杰西卡。”  
“干嘛啦。”  
“我们再等多久？”  
“等你有孙子吧。”  
她拿出口红补了补妆，在布鲁斯脸上留了个大红色的唇印，溜到另一边喝酒去了。  
第二天订婚仪式和晚会果然见报了，头版头条，高大帅气的韦恩家继承人达米安，漂亮可爱的韦恩家养女阿尔贝蒂娜·德雷克-韦恩，订婚仪式的照片，晚会的照片，达米安和蒂娜跳舞的照片——两分钟后他们就开始斗嘴了——，站在旁边一脸慈祥的布鲁斯和正在布鲁斯脸颊上亲了个唇印的杰西卡。  
“他们对你评价挺高的，大红。”蒂娜大声读着报纸。“布鲁斯·韦恩和其漂亮女友杰西卡大秀恩爱，而达米安·韦恩则表示对其父亲的恋爱对象并不在意。”  
“我哪有说并不在意啊。”达米安瞪眼。“我说的是我不在乎父亲爱谁，和谁交往。”  
“这不一个意思吗，达米安。”  
“这评价高个鬼，搞得我跟傍大款的一样。”  
“虽然不是傍，但布鲁斯的确是大款啊。”  
“我怎么感觉接下来的剧情就应该是我和布鲁斯结婚然后生个孩子和达米安争家产呢？”  
“争不争家产我不知道。”蒂娜翻了一页。“达米安肯定会选你儿子当罗宾就是了。”  
“那你儿子呢？你打算给他俩罗宾？”  
“你觉得两个孩子换着来可以吗？”达米安问。  
“你他妈真的想要俩罗宾啊！”杰西卡大叫。“不行！我要让我儿子当红头罩！当夜翼！”  
“小姐们，容我说一句，你们都还没怀孕呢。”阿尔弗雷德端上了饼干和茶。  
“……走，阿尔贝蒂娜。”达米安一把就把蒂娜拎了起来。“我们回去。”  
“干嘛呀！放我下来！”她挣扎着。  
“你得先怀孕，不能让陶德抢先。”  
“去你妈的达米安啊啊啊——”  
“蒂娜，注意语言。”杰西大声说，愉快的拿起新鲜出炉的饼干吃了起来。


	11. Chapter 11

之后两个月里，蕾切尔都没有再出现过。杰西卡依然每天去叫蕾切尔吃饭，布鲁斯在的话就向他抱怨达米安和蒂娜，布鲁斯不在的话就向旁边的空气蕾切尔抱怨，达米安还不能反击说你越来越像格雷森了，什么都管，跟妈妈一样。  
夏天的时候达米安建议布鲁斯重新修建了蕾切尔的墓碑，杰西卡有时候会跑去看她，一屁股坐在她墓前巴拉巴拉说我可真知道你以前日子不好过了，老头子鸟宝宝蝙蝠崽有时候能气死我。  
“可是你从来都不生气。”她说。“那个时候我对你那么不好，你也不生气。”  
她用手摸着重新修建的墓碑，上面刻着“蕾切尔·玛丽·格雷森，爱妻及挚友”的字样——这还是布鲁斯拍板后达米安偷偷改的，墓碑送来的那天布鲁斯的表情简直太精彩了。  
“我跟你讲，蝙蝠崽和鸟宝宝还有我都商量好了，到时候鸟宝宝会把你们在联邦系统里注册成夫妻，我会撺掇他给你买戒指，结婚戒指。”她说。“什么时候你再出现，我一定要让他给你补上一个婚礼。我还要嘲笑老头子一把岁数还能娶老婆再生个罗宾，还要看你烫卷发，还要带你去买衣服，你看你一柜子什么乱七八糟的衣服都有。”  
杰西卡抱着膝盖哭了起来。  
“我多想你活着，我多希望你还活着。你为什么要救我，我只想要你好好活着。”  
蒂娜用了点手段，她在联邦数据库里把布鲁斯和蕾切尔注册成了夫妻，时间调成蕾切尔死前一个月，还偷摸的把结婚证书搞出来了，也不知道怎么做到的。为此她还偷偷笑话了布鲁斯成了还没来得及办婚礼就丧偶的富豪，而布鲁斯当时则一直在研究墓碑上用什么字体好看，完全不知道孩子们背地里在策划什么。而等他发现的时候，已经晚了。  
“……杰西卡，你可想好了，这样的话我算二婚。”  
“我为了她都能容忍她和你结婚，现在和你二婚又怎么了。”  
有时候他们会一起来，看新修的墓碑。杰西卡不知道布鲁斯是怎么想的，她没有蕾切尔那种能读透人心的能力，但她知道至少这是他的一个愿望，也是蕾切尔的愿望。过了那么长时间最后只差一步，算是自欺欺人也好，至少现在布鲁斯可以用“妻子”去称呼蕾切尔了。  
——做得好啊，蝙蝠崽，她现在终于是韦恩家名正言顺的女主人了。  
虽然的确挺自欺欺人的……  
蕾切尔没留下什么画像大幅照片之类的，阿尔弗雷德倒是给她拍过不少生活照，但还是小时候和少女时期的居多。唯一有她肖像的地方，只有那幅未完成的全家福，而且里面还没有杰西卡。  
她好像哪里都存在，又好像哪里都不在。  
“到时候还要画像吗？”  
“可以把她加上吗？”  
“陶德，你这样比较容易吓到摄影师。”  
“没关系，我们可以说他有超能力。”  
“布鲁斯！你管管你儿子！你管管！”  
他们最终还是画了新的全家福。达米安已经长大了，两米多，蒂娜笑话他马上就要长到画框外面去了，到时候可能要被切掉上半边脸，结果被达米安一顿报复只能乖乖的小鸟依人被定格在了照片里。  
布鲁斯和杰西卡并没有坐在一起，她站着，在达米安和蒂娜旁边。前面的两把椅子有一把空的，女主人的位置，那是留给蕾切尔的。  
“时间过得真快。”杰西卡瞥了一眼达米安。“小鬼头都这么大了。”  
“还订婚了。”  
“说不定鸟宝宝已经怀孕了。”  
“啊，瑞可，你看看，你肯定很欣慰。”  
她看着椅子，好像蕾切尔真的坐在那里，和她说话一样。  
肖像画完花了挺久的时间，毕竟要加蕾切尔进去，这还是挺困难的一项工作。等到肖像挂起来的时候，杰西卡终于知道为什么这个画家收费这么贵了——蕾切尔坐在那把椅子上，在布鲁斯的旁边，笑得很温柔，很自然，仿佛当时她就在那里坐着一样。  
“……她美得就像在发光。”她喃喃自语着。“她是我见过的最美的人。”  
那晚她早早就睡了，她做了梦，蕾切尔在那里坐着看着她，她冲过去抱住她，亲吻她，在地毯上和她滚成一团做爱，拼命说着我爱你，为什么你还在的时候我从来没有说过没有说，我爱你，我最爱的人就是你。  
她的肌肤，她的头发，她的触感，太过真实。她的声音真好听，她应该继续这么叽叽喳喳下去，就像知更鸟，最活泼的那只知更鸟。  
“小翅膀……”  
就是这样，叫她的名字，叫她的昵称，叫她给起的外号。她看得见蕾切尔的任何一个小动作，看得见，听得到，她呼唤她，她的呻吟，她感受到的温柔和爱。蕾切尔，蕾切尔蕾切尔，像火一般侵略她身心的名字，这个女人，这个傻女人，她最爱的人。  
她轻轻跳下地，从暗门再次进了书房。  
“我以为你去睡了。”  
“……布鲁斯，是我。”  
杰西卡扶着书架，温柔的看着他。  
“我看小翅膀睡着了，想抱抱她。”  
“……又是意外？”  
“大部分时候都不会这样，我每天都会抱抱你们的，虽然我摸不到，我也不知道什么时候会进来。”  
布鲁斯站起来，拥着杰西卡，亲吻着她。  
“蕾切尔，你介意我用妻子来称呼你吗？”  
“只可惜我不能再称呼你是丈夫了。”

 

杰西卡爬到布鲁斯身上，他坐在书房那张特别大的办公椅上，杰西卡拉开布鲁斯的裤链，脱下内裤，掀起睡衣，露出乳房让布鲁斯揉捏，然后用下体磨蹭布鲁斯的阴茎。  
“你永远都知道我喜欢什么。”  
“我可得把这个告诉小翅膀。”杰西卡一下下磨蹭着，发出细微的呻吟。“我要把这些全教给她，让她知道你喜欢什么，哪里最敏感，怎么向你撒娇最有用……我要告诉她一切，她会继续陪伴你，你要对她好点……呜嗯！”  
“瑞可，我的妻子。”布鲁斯抱住她，轻轻戳弄着花穴，收紧了手臂。“瑞可……瑞可……”  
“我在，布鲁斯。”杰西卡也抱住他，轻轻安抚。“我在这里，布鲁斯，我的丈夫，我在。”  
粗大的阴茎慢慢挤进紧致的甬道，杰西卡拉长声音呻吟着，慢慢坐了下去。布鲁斯和她接吻，安抚她，让她停止叫喊，抓紧她一下一下顶弄起来，生怕她再次飞走，再也飞不回来。  
“嗯哈……你还是，老样子……”杰西卡仰起头呻吟着。“好舒服，啊啊……布鲁斯，布鲁斯……你的好舒服……呜嗯——”  
“杰西的身体和你多少有点不一样，你还觉得舒服那就最好了。”布鲁斯用力操弄着，杰西卡骑在他身上哭喊起来，双手抓紧他的肩膀，一只手紧抱着他的头。“就是这样，瑞可……你从来都是这样，你的声音，你的动作，你的习惯，我永远都不会忘……”  
“布鲁斯……呜呜，布鲁斯——”杰西卡哭了起来。“我好想你，布鲁斯，我好想你，我想和你在一起，我好想你。”  
汗水从杰西卡的皮肤里渗出来，她白皙的皮肤和蕾切尔蜜色的皮肤区别很大，到这并不影响布鲁斯的记忆里，充满汗水的蜜色皮肤，被他掌握在手里的乳房，翘臀，漂亮的大腿，好看的腰身，涂着蓝色指甲油的手指。他为她学会了涂指甲油，帮她涂右手和脚趾，他们深知彼此的一切，他们在二十年的相伴里一直爱着对方。  
“哈啊，布鲁斯，哈啊，啊啊，布鲁斯，啊啊——”杰西卡骑在他身上一上一下操着自己，发出带着哭腔的呻吟，白皙的皮肤渗出了汗水。“布鲁斯——好棒啊！啊啊……好喜欢，喜欢，呜呜……喜欢你，呜呜呜，喜欢你……”  
“瑞可，操你自己，你知道该怎么做的。”  
“是……呜——啊啊，布鲁斯……”她发出一声满足的声音。“我好爱你，布鲁斯……我好爱你，爱你，爱你干我，爱你对我做的一切，布鲁斯。”  
“……笨蛋。”布鲁斯抱紧杰西卡，她开始动起腰，搅动花穴里的阴茎，自己抽插起来。  
“呜呜——哈啊！布鲁斯，好舒服……”杰西卡的身体比蕾切尔的要敏感些，感受到的快感更加强烈。“布鲁斯——这就进来了！呜呜——好棒啊！啊啊——”  
“……太慢了。”布鲁斯一把抓起杰西卡，把她按在书桌上，分开双腿，用力操了进去。“应该这样……瑞可，就应该这样……”  
“啊啊——布鲁斯！布鲁斯——呃啊——”杰西卡睁大眼睛，眼泪顺着眼角一滴滴滑落。“布鲁斯！啊啊——好棒！啊啊啊——好舒服啊！布鲁斯，布鲁斯——嗯嗯，就是这样……呜呜，干我，干我……呜嗯——”  
“你很喜欢给我捣乱，在书房里，有时候我们就这么做。”布鲁斯用力冲撞着，双手揉捏着杰西卡的乳房。“你喜欢在桌子上，弄得到处是水，有时候还把咖啡打翻了，弄得乱糟糟的——”他俯下身亲吻杰西卡。“但我从来没有生气过，有时候我对你关注不够，但我爱你，比任何人都爱你——”  
“布鲁斯——嗯啊啊啊——好爽！呜呜好爽啊啊——啊啊，不行了——呜呜我要不行了——”杰西卡挺动着身体，像是跳上岸的鱼，大声哭喊起来。“布鲁斯！啊啊——亲爱的，布鲁斯，呜啊啊——不行啊我真的——太舒服了，啊啊——再用力点！再——深点，再深——啊啊，啊啊啊——布鲁斯，布鲁斯——呜呜布鲁斯啊啊啊啊——”  
“瑞可……瑞可，蕾切尔……我的妻子……”布鲁斯抱紧了她——一切都和记忆中的一样，乱七八糟的书桌，打翻的咖啡，桌子上的爱液和精液，地上凌乱的衣服，怀里疲惫但满足的爱人。  
“……蕾切尔……杰西卡……”  
杰西卡再次昏昏睡去，他知道等到杰西卡醒来后蕾切尔又会消失，不知道什么时候才能再见到她。  
而现在，他只想抱着自己的爱人，他的妻子，再多一分也好，再多一秒也好。


	12. Chapter 12

蕾切尔一直到第二年都没有再出现。夏天的时候达米安和蒂娜举办了够整个哥谭谈论一周的盛大婚礼，杰西卡看着穿着婚纱的蒂娜，心里庆幸着幸亏小红没让达米安得逞怀着孕结婚，不然这婚纱穿着就不好看了。  
婚礼办了两场，一场是布鲁斯办的，一场是蝙蝠侠办的。克拉克和路易斯成功拿到了婚礼前的独家采访，星球日报销量再次一路飙升，佩里表示这销售量十分喜庆，而和蝙蝠侠谈笑风生多年的克拉克笑的一脸人畜无害。  
韦恩家的婚礼排场肯定是无比盛大的。婚礼仪式在教堂举办，然后他们会乘白色马车到哥谭湾港口上的豪华游轮，从哥谭到布鲁德海文海湾，游行一周再回到哥谭。  
布鲁斯不知道他和杰西卡未来要怎么规划婚礼，不过他把所有能想到的点子都安排了进去，不让达米安和蒂娜的婚礼留有遗憾。  
“她真可爱。”杰西卡看着马车上的蒂娜，靠在布鲁斯肩上。“你有想过有这样一天吗？”  
“没有把他们放在一起想过。”布鲁斯搂住杰西卡，她顺势倚在他怀里。“但是我知道他们会过得很好。”  
在马车上蒂娜的脸颊变成了粉红色，而达米安不知道是因为结婚还是因为在婚礼上又占便宜又捉弄了蒂娜而十分开心。  
几天后他们又在正义联盟举行了第二场婚礼，蝙蝠侠和红罗宾的婚礼。布鲁斯穿着他的旧制服坐在一边，退休后大家叫他顾问而不是蝙蝠侠，不过他依然总是绷着脸，看不出他是什么心思。  
“你儿子结婚你就笑笑吧，老蝙蝠。”杰西卡戴着头罩靠在一边。“你这表情就好像在反对婚礼一样。”  
“我很高兴，杰西卡。”布鲁斯说。“他们有自己的生活了，我可以放心的退出他们的生活了。”  
“孩子永远不觉得爱他的爸爸不重要。”她扶着布鲁斯的肩膀。“别离得太远，我还得欺负欺负这两个家伙呢。”

 

婚后达米安和蒂娜度蜜月去了，大概一个月的时间，蝙蝠侠不在哥谭。  
“一个问题。”杰西卡沉思。“他们两个度蜜月的时候晚上谁来夜巡。”  
布鲁斯犹豫着要不要说他来，但杰西卡瞪了他一眼。  
“你别想，你以为自己还年轻吗？”  
“……那叫黑蝙蝠暂时回来一趟吧。”  
卡珊德拉在达米安和蒂娜去度蜜月的时候回来代替他夜巡。杰西卡把她的头罩拿出来，检修了下她的摩托车，表示我今天也要出去，走吧卡珊德拉。  
“你不许去。”布鲁斯也不高兴。“你不记得当时你差点摔死了吗？”  
“现在不会，大不了我不上楼就是了。”  
“杰西卡。”  
“我知道分寸，老头。”杰西卡戴上头罩。“我不会有事的。”  
“你的幻觉再出现怎么办？”  
“我知道那是假的，布鲁斯。”她骑上摩托车。“我不会有事，我还等着和你这个死老头子结婚呢。”  
说完她扬长而去，布鲁斯在原地看了很久，摇摇头，坐回蝙蝠电脑前，阿尔弗雷德送了热茶下来。  
“辛苦了阿尔弗雷德。”他看着屏幕。“去睡吧，我一个人可以的。”  
“希望如此，布鲁斯老爷。”  
没问题的，他已经不会在洗杯子的时候把好看的瓷器打破了。  
杰西卡的表现居然超出他预料的好，没有什么奇怪的举动，意味着她没有被幻觉影响。她也避免去高处，而是和卡珊德拉相互配合，这在以前可几乎没有，他从来都是独来独往的。  
“你状态怎么样？”  
“完美。”杰西卡的摩托车飞驰在街道上追逐着前面被劫的运钞车。“我好久没有这种肾上腺素飙升的感觉了。”  
“别出什么意外。”  
“放心，老头子，瑞可什么话都没说呢，她知道我现在在专心致志——”  
然后就是预料之中的一连串的枪响和惨叫，人体碰撞倒下的声音，最后杰西卡长叹一口气，把枪收回了枪套。  
“搞定了。”他说。“让戈登来这里吧。”  
黑蝙蝠落了下来，卡珊德拉看着她，似乎想说什么。  
“怎么了，卡珊？”杰西卡放松了表情。“有什么情况吗？”  
“她还在吗？”卡珊德拉问。“蕾切尔，还在吗？”  
“你发现了？”  
“你在自言自语。”  
“至少我看得见她。”杰西卡拍拍她的肩膀。“她一直都在。”  
“是幻觉吗？”  
“幻觉和她，都在。”  
卡珊德拉拿下头套，露出一个微笑，抱了抱杰西卡。  
“我想她。”她说。“她还在，太好了。”

 

达米安和蒂娜回来后杰西卡恋恋不舍地又退回二线，幻觉对她的影响小了，但依然会一个不小心就出现意外，最终还是被布鲁斯和达米安勒令再度隐退。  
蕾切尔依然没有再出现。次年秋天蒂娜怀孕了，杰西卡一面念叨着你怎么现在才怀孕蝙蝠崽是不是不行啊，一面带着蒂娜去做检查，达米安都被她撵到外面，自己推着她的小妹妹进到检查室。  
“你现在可是越来越贴心了。”蒂娜对杰西卡说。“以前你可没这耐心。”  
“你以为我想啊。”杰西卡哼哼几声。“还不是因为家里必须有个管事的。”  
几个月后蒂娜那越来越大的肚子再次上报，杰西卡看着报纸上揽着蒂娜的达米安，翻身下床，啪嗒啪嗒跑到了书房。  
“老头子。”她跳到布鲁斯的书桌上，一脚踩在他的大腿上。“你打算什么时候向我求婚？”  
“明年就三十岁了你才想起来这茬？”  
“少废话，让女人来问这个问题你已经很有问题了。”  
转年春季的时候杰西卡像以前那样独自庆祝了蕾切尔的生日，之后她歪歪扭扭地回到卧室，抱着布鲁斯使劲磨蹭撒娇。  
“她还是那么漂亮。”她打着酒嗝说，布鲁斯轻拍她的后背给她顺气。“她美得发光。”  
第二天布鲁斯拿出戒指向她求婚，杰西卡开心地戴上那枚戒指，然后套上衣服跑到家族墓地，在蕾切尔墓前一屁股坐了下来。  
“瑞可，他向我求婚了。”杰西卡伸出她的左手，钻石在上午的阳光下十分闪耀。“好看吗？”  
她用手摩挲着墓碑上的字样，抚摸过蕾切尔的名字，轻轻吻了下她的墓碑。  
“抱歉啦……我要和他结婚了。”她轻声说。“我多希望能看到你们结婚……或者是我们两个结婚。如果是我们两个结婚，我一定要把你从老头子身边抢走，他没有必要把你送到我身边，你一直都是我的，永远都是我的。”  
没过多久蒂娜生下了孩子，正好那段时间医生们在提倡父亲旁观分娩过程，达米安和蒂娜进了产房后布鲁斯和杰西卡在外面等着。产房里蒂娜在分娩时发出惨叫，达米安钉在原地一动不动，他的手被蒂娜咬出好几个牙印。  
“用力！”大夫说。“再用力！看到孩子的头了——用力！”  
终于被生下来的孩子发出啼哭，蒂娜被护士们推了出去，达米安跟在后面，他的手都被咬破了。  
不过喜闻乐见的是，蒂娜的罩杯终于大了一号。  
“这可以的。”达米安眼睛发亮。“我们可以再生一个，这样就能再大点——”  
“你的目的根本不对好吗！你儿子长大了要是知道他出生的理由会离家出走的好吗！”蒂娜抱着孩子喂奶，用眼睛瞪着达米安。“看什么啦！”  
“我只是在想要怎么训练他当罗宾而已。”  
“你有那个功夫不如先想想给你儿子起什么名字好。”  
“阿尔贝蒂娜。”  
“怎么了？”  
达米安亲吻她的额头，捏了捏她因为怀孕变得圆润的脸颊。  
“谢谢你。”他揉了揉蒂娜的头发，他手上的咬痕还没有下去。“我不会让你生了，我知道那有多痛。”  
布鲁斯和杰西卡的订婚仪式在秋天举办，那时候达米安的儿子已经长大了些，可以抱着出席订婚仪式。他给儿子起名叫提摩西，这时候他正围着淡蓝色的口水巾被达米安抱在怀里，笑嘻嘻地抓着他爸爸的衣领，把口水蹭在达米安的衬衫上。  
“哦，提摩西。”订婚仪式结束后达米安把宝宝交给蒂娜。“先和你母亲待一会儿，我去换个衣服。”  
“真难得，他当了爸爸之后居然不生气了。”杰西卡看着达米安上楼，揽着布鲁斯的手臂说。“要是以前他就算不发火也是一脸嫌弃。”  
“他长大了。”布鲁斯说。“而且他当爸爸了。”  
“当爷爷的感觉如何？”  
“反正我不会替他们带孩子的。”布鲁斯耸耸肩。“这是对年轻人的挑战。”  
“你不会带就直说。”杰西卡嗤笑一声。“全家也就阿尔弗雷德和瑞可会带孩子，阿尔弗雷德现在年纪也大了，让他们自己带吧。”  
晚上的订婚晚会，杰西卡穿着布鲁斯特地为她定做的红色晚礼服，在蒂娜和达米安跳舞的时候还帮忙抱了会儿提摩西。  
“我先回房间去了。”蒂娜说。“提摩西该睡觉了。”  
第二天这场晚会再次见报，有些意外的是这个消息比达米安和蒂娜订婚时的影响还大，且不说纸媒的销量，韦恩集团的股票更是蹭蹭上涨。  
“哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩终于同起年轻女友杰西卡·陶德订婚，值得注意的是昨晚在订婚晚会上的一副画像……”  
“他们的重点不大对啊。”杰西卡看着报纸，布鲁斯在给她的脚趾涂指甲油。“为什么又都在着重报道我‘年轻’‘漂亮’，搞得我跟傍大款一样。还有把重点放在画像上的，现在整个哥谭都在猜测你是二婚。”  
“你们不是连结婚证书都搞出来了吗？一幅画像只不过更加陈述了事实而已。”布鲁斯亲吻她的脚背。“我说过了，你们这么做，我就是二婚了。”  
“说的好。”杰西卡合上报纸。“这件事得交给专业人士去做。”  
过了几天星球日报又刊登出对杰西卡和蒂娜的独家报道，她还是抱着孩子出镜的，布鲁斯在看到报纸的时候差点把咖啡喷出来。  
——下一任韦恩家继承人的名字叫什么？  
“提摩西，”蒂娜逗弄着怀里的宝宝，他朝着路易斯挥着手。“提摩西·韦恩。”  
——做妈妈后挺辛苦的，这会影响公司的运营吗？  
“并不会，达米安的能力和我差不多，只不过有我在他不怎么想接手公司的事务而已。”  
——和杰西卡的关系怎么样？  
“挺好。”蒂娜点点头。“我们的交情够深。”  
“小红鸟是我可爱的小妹妹。”杰西卡捅了捅蒂娜。“她还是个小姑娘的时候我们就是姐妹了。”  
——达米安在乎布鲁斯和杰西卡的恋情吗？  
“他会为此鼓掌的。”蒂娜说。  
“他爸晚年终于有伴了肯定会鼓掌的。”杰西卡说。  
——杰西卡和布鲁斯相处的怎么样？  
“我作证他们如胶似漆。”蒂娜说。“具体就不说了，反正他们每天都过得像度蜜月的小年轻。”  
看到这里的时候布鲁斯已经开始捂住眼睛不想看了。  
——关于那副大家议论纷纷的家庭画像有什么说法吗？  
“布鲁斯曾经和蕾切尔注册结婚。”蒂娜很自然地说。“但是还没等到他们举办婚礼，蕾切尔就因为意外去世了。”  
——是他的养女蕾切尔·格雷森吗？  
“是的，他们相伴了二十年。”杰西卡向后倚在沙发里，伸了伸腿。“不要误会，我和蕾切尔的关系十分好，她去世五年后我才和布鲁斯在一起。”  
——所以这就是在画像上她和布鲁斯坐在一起的原因？  
“是的。蕾切尔·格雷森是韦恩庄园永远的女主人。”  
路易斯收起录音笔，点了点头。  
“好的，剩下的交给我吧。”  
所以有了上述布鲁斯差点看不下去的访谈报道。  
“杰西卡。”他拎着报纸去厨房找到正在翻东西吃的杰西卡。“你和蒂娜可真是透露了一大堆消息。”  
“嗯哼？”杰西卡抬起头，她找出了一块奶油蛋糕，跳到桌子上坐下。“我只是告诉别人她的存在而已。”  
“杰西卡，这种事情你至少和我商量一下。”  
“和你商量你又要顾及这顾及那，顾及我怎么想顾及达米安怎么想之类的。”杰西卡撇撇嘴。“她不能就这么成为一个秘密，布鲁斯。二十年很漫长，她的一生几乎都和你在一起，你应该告诉别人她也是你的妻子。”  
“……你不会嫉妒吗？”  
“偶尔。”杰西卡点点头。“但是我更爱她。她才是庄园的女主人，我不是，只是她不在了，总要有个管事的而已。”  
“你没必要把自己活成她。你就是你，杰西卡，你不是蕾切尔。”  
杰西卡歪着脑袋看着布鲁斯，笑了起来。  
“我当然就是我，杰西卡·佩特拉·陶德。”她跳下桌子，舔了舔手指上的奶油。“我会以我的身份活下去，也会为了她活下去。我不是在活得像她，我只是在维护她最珍视的东西，因为她救了我，而我爱她。”  
“……这个家庭。”  
“还有你。”  
“你看看你爷爷。”蒂娜抱着提摩西小声说。“你看看——他们吻上了，哎呀哎呀……”

 

又是一年过去，布鲁斯和杰西卡的婚礼在夏天举行。这时候提摩西已经断奶了，他正叼着奶嘴被达米安抱在怀里，参加布鲁斯爷爷和杰西卡阿姨的婚礼——嗯，杰西卡阿姨，杰西卡坚决反对要提摩西叫她奶奶，因为她还有两个月才到三十岁。  
“无所谓，杰西卡奶奶。”达米安露出一个坏笑。“提摩西还不会说话呢。”  
布鲁斯和杰西卡的婚礼排场不输达米安和蒂娜的规模，这次他们是乘加长林肯去港口乘豪华游轮，游轮从哥谭行驶到布鲁德海文再回来，完成一趟航行。婚礼一直持续到晚上，之后回到庄园后杰西卡累得瘫倒在床上，布鲁斯过来给她按摩都说不出来话。  
“休息吧。”布鲁斯帮她把衣服脱下来。“我先给你去洗个澡。”  
“我是不是老了，以前三天不睡觉都能撑住，现在一场婚礼都把我累个半死。”  
“这不挺好。”布鲁斯亲亲她的眼角。“我们都是退休的人了，过年轻人的生活也未尝不可。”  
“到时候我还得再出去。”杰西卡揉揉额角。“我还年轻，我不打算就这么退休。”  
“如果你没有幻觉的话。”布鲁斯说。“如果你没有幻觉我就同意你去夜巡。”  
“一定要这样？”  
“我已经失去了她，我不想再失去你。”布鲁斯把她放进浴缸，给她清洗头发。“你说我专制也好，控制欲强也好，我不想你再出事。你曾经因为幻觉差点丢了命，所以只要你的幻觉还在，我绝不会允许你去夜巡。”

 

第二周布鲁斯在庄园举办了一场小型婚礼，除了家人外，知道他身份的正义联盟成员也到场了。阿尔弗雷德准备了漂亮的结婚蛋糕，达米安正抱着提摩西和克拉克他们交谈，戴安娜正在逗提摩西，蒂娜正在屋里帮杰西卡整理婚纱。  
“你怎么睡着了！”蒂娜进来的时候杰西卡刚刚从沙发上坐起来，有点没睡醒的样子，她连忙整理起杰西卡的婚纱拖尾，一边整理一边数落。“幸好没有变形，昨天不是说了让你们节制点吗！”  
整理好了婚纱，时间差不多了，蒂娜带着杰西卡去了后院。婚礼场地和花门已经布置好，布鲁斯穿着得体的礼服在花门前等着他的新娘。尽管已经五十多岁，自然能看出他年轻时候的英俊帅气，即使现在他也是魅力十足。杰西卡抬头看着他，脸颊有些发红。她慢慢走过花门，伸出手，布鲁斯握着她的手，看着美丽的杰西卡，那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛里流露出温柔的光芒，安静地听着神父的祝福，和布鲁斯交换她背了很多次的誓词，交换戒指。最后他们拥吻，布鲁斯紧紧揽着她的腰，这个吻持续了快一分钟才分开。  
“开心吗？”他轻声问，抚摸着杰西卡的脸颊。“虽然很意外，但是也意外的补上了这个婚礼了。”  
“这得谢谢小翅膀。”杰西卡轻轻磨蹭着布鲁斯的手掌，轻声细语地说。“我没想到会有这么一天……我没想到还有能和你结婚的一天。”  
“你会一直在吗？”  
“我会一直在。”杰西卡抱住他，阿尔弗雷德把结婚蛋糕推了出来。“我会一直陪着你们，一直看着你们。”

 

又过去一年，杰西卡宣布达米安有个妹妹了，蒂娜抱着提摩西笑了好久，阿尔弗雷德则为自家老爷这岁数还这么厉害鼓起了掌。  
杰西卡依然保持着每天叫蕾切尔吃饭的习惯，她的幻觉一直都没有消失，也一直都没有再回去夜巡，有时候她会一边打扫卫生一边一个人对着旁边蕾切尔的幻觉说话。提摩西从小就看着她这样自言自语，搞得他一直都以为杰西卡有和幽灵交谈的能力，直到长大后才知道杰西卡一直有幻觉。  
而自那场婚礼之后，蕾切尔再也没出现过。


End file.
